Romper las cadenas
by Paladium
Summary: Tras años de guerra, Harry Potter ha vencido a Lord Voldemort y la paz se cierne sobre el mundo mágico con la siempre presente amenaza de los mortífagos fugados a sus espaldas. Contra todo pronóstico, Hermione Granger es secuestrada, aunque no por las personas que ella esperaba, y su salvación resulta ser alguien menos esperado todavía.
1. Encerrada

**Antes que nada (antes incluso que la descripción de la historia XD), he de avisar: esta historia está concebida como la segunda parte de _Morder la manzana_. Considero, sin embargo, que se puede entender bien estas historia sin haberse leído la anterior, pero vamos, son libres de pasarse por ahí a ver qué se cuece si les interesa esta historia...  
**

* * *

 **Título:** Romper las cadenas

 **Resumen:** Tras años de guerra, Harry Potter ha vencido a Lord Voldemort y la paz se cierne sobre el mundo mágico con la siempre presente amenaza de los mortífagos fugados a sus espaldas. Contra todo pronóstico, Hermione Granger es secuestrada, aunque no por las personas que ella esperaba, y su salvación resulta ser alguien menos esperado todavía. **  
**

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** sólo la idea me pertenece. El resto es cosa de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **Romper las cadenas  
**_

 **Capítulo 1**

Hermione gimió de dolor, incluso antes de despertarse. Le dolía la cabeza como si le hubieran golpeado desde el interior del cráneo: aquel dolor desagradable era generalmente reconocido por ser el efecto secundario más habitual de ciertos hechizos aturdidores. Abrió los ojos, mirando alrededor, aunque en realidad vería lo mismo si los dejara cerrados. La oscuridad le rodeaba, produciéndole pequeños escalofríos.

Estaba tumbada en un suelo húmedo y frío, de piedra. La mejilla apoyaba contra el suelo y el aire que exhalaba por la boca formaba pequeñas volutas de humo. ¿Dónde estaba? Recordaba haber ido a visitar Hogwarts, pues la profesora McGonagall requería su ayuda, pero nunca había llegado. Había andado por el bosque, siguiendo el camino que hacían los carruajes cada año en septiembre. Le había parecido una buena idea en su momento, pues el mundo mágico ya se encontraba en paz y no había ningún peligro.

Hermione se incorporó en el suelo, gruñendo ante el agudo dolor de cabeza que le asolaba. Palpó a su alrededor, agradecida de sentir la pared, igual de húmeda y fría que el suelo, contra su espalda. Suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos mientras se agarraba las piernas con las manos, pegándolas a su pecho. Aún quedaban muchos mortífagos en libertad, Hermione lo sabía, pero ellos ahora estaban huyendo de la justicia. Además, estaba en las lindes de Hogwarts, ¿qué mortífago se atrevería a ir hasta allí para capturarla?

Alguien lo bastante loco como para arriesgar tanto, se respondió a sí misma. Inspiró profundamente y contuvo la respiración por un momento, agudizando el oído. No se oía nada más, ni siquiera una miserable gotera que explicara porque se estaba tan incómodo en ese lugar. No había nadie más, dictaminó Hermione descorazonada. ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella? Tenía miedo de que todo terminara así.

Hermione había peleado a la diestra de Harry Potter. Era valiente, era aguerrida, y había estado preparada para sacrificar todo por el mundo mágico que tanto amaba. Pero ahora… Habían vencido. Lo único que Hermione quería era buscar a sus padres en Australia y reunirse con ellos, traerlos de vuelta a Inglaterra y devolverles sus recuerdos. Estaba lista para continuar su vida lejos de esa guerra que había asolado su adolescencia.

Pensaba en lo miserable que era cuando escuchó algo. Al principio fue imperceptible, pasos muy lejanos. Hermione adivinó que estaba en un sótano, pues no había ventanas y los ruidos provenían del techo. Era un lugar habitual para mantener a los prisioneros, se dijo. Los pasos se acercaron y Hermione tensó los músculos, esperando ver a su captor. Se escuchó el sonido de varios cerrojos abriéndose y luego un gemido muy lento mientras la puerta se abría. Hermione se levantó con las piernas temblorosas.

La luz se encendió de golpe. Hermione gimió, sorprendida, y se cubrió los ojos. No veía nada, pues había pasado tanto rato en la oscuridad que tan sólo abrir un poco el párpado le hacía daño. Parpadeó fuertemente hasta que consiguió ver lo que pasaba. La puerta se cerró con un chasquido sonoro y alguien entró. Hermione dio un par de pasos tentativos.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte, sangre sucia. —le amenazó Lucius Malfoy. Hermione se quedó quieta, mirándole. Al hombro llevaba un gran bulto negro y la otra mano, sujetando su varita, le apuntaba.

—Lucius Malfoy. —dijo en reconocimiento. Tenía la garganta rasposa y su voz salió algo ronca, pero a Hermione no le importó. —¿Qué quieres de mí?

—De ti, que te quedes quieta. —gruñó el hombre. La miró un momento antes de conjurar unas sogas sobre sus muñecas y tobillos. Hermione gruñó e intentó quitárselas, aunque realmente no se esforzaba mucho. Sabía que no iba a poder, pues eran mágicas. —Y callada. —añadió.

Hermione obedeció. Lo último que necesitaba era que Malfoy le amordazara también: aquello era humillante. Se apoyó contra la pared, pues no tenía mucho equilibrio atada de manos y pies, y le observó. Volvió sus ojos a la puerta, completamente cerrada, y luego ahogó un suspiro. Incluso si llegaba hasta allí, no podría abrirla. Malfoy no era tan idiota como para dejar la puerta sin seguridad. Y menos si no le había inmovilizado antes, pensó. Había cadenas en una pared, pero Malfoy no las había usado con ella. Se extrañó al verlas tan limpias y refulgentes, pues el resto del sótano estaba algo sucio y descuidado.

Volvió su atención de nuevo a su captor al oír un gemido amortiguado. Había dejado el bulto en el suelo y, ahora que Hermione lo veía mejor, podía asegurar que era otra pobre víctima de Malfoy. A la otra persona sí que la inmovilizó con cadenas. Aquella túnica le sonaba, pensó Hermione mientras miraba cómo el señor Malfoy ponía cadenas en sus muñecas. Malfoy se aseguró varias veces de haber puesto las cadenas correctamente, antes de levantarse.

Se acercó hasta ella. Hermione se apretujó contra la pared, secretamente asustada de lo que fuera a hacerle, pero Malfoy tan sólo le quitó las ataduras. Ella no se movió ni habló. Le miraba fijamente, esperando su siguiente movimiento. Un nuevo gemido del encadenado hizo que Malfoy sonriera. La cogió por un brazo y la arrastró delante de él, como si se tratara de un escudo humano. La obligó a sentarse delante del último invitado.

—Severus despertará en cualquier momento. —le informó. Malfoy estaba detrás de ella, de cuclillas. Hermione miró al frente. Definitivamente ese hombre era Snape, tan pálido como siempre. Tenía sangre en el cuello de la camisa blanca, pero por lo demás parecía intacto. Hermione preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Qué pretende? Dumbledore sabrá de esto y le meterá en Azkaban. No se librará una tercera vez. —le amenazó ella, tampoco muy segura. Malfoy sonrió, su varita clavándose en el cuello de Hermione y su otra mano agarrándola muy fuerte del brazo.

—¿Por qué crees que Dumbledore no sabe ya de _esto_? —fue todo lo que respondió. Ella bufó, sin dejarse engañar. Snape gimió otra vez y, por fin, se movió.

Las cadenas tintineaban mientras el profesor despertaba de su letargo con bastante lentitud. Hermione no recordaba que a ella le hubiera costado tanto despejarse. Le vio pasarse una mano por la cara, aturdido y bastante confuso, antes de ver las cadenas. El hombre levantó la cabeza por fin y Hermione se sintió examinada. Estaba en una posición incómoda y las piernas empezaban a dolerle. El brazo de Malfoy pasó por su cuello en un gesto que podría considerarse fraternal, sino fuera porque le estaba ahogando. La otra mano, sin varita, hizo gestos delante de la vista desenfocada de Snape.

—Te cuesta mucho despertar, ¿no? —comentó Malfoy. Parecía divertido. Snape no, pues apartó la mano pálida del otro con un gesto abrupto. —Ten cuidado, no querrás molestar a nuestra _bella_ acompañante. —el aliento de Malfoy golpeó a Hermione en la oreja. Snape pareció percatarse por fin de su presencia.

—¿Señorita Granger? —murmuró. Ella no lo había visto así de espeso nunca. Lucius volvió a acercar su mano a Snape, esta vez a su cuello. Se coló por debajo de la ropa y sacó los dedos manchados de sangre. Snape gruñó. Malfoy se chupó los dedos, y Hermione reprimió una arcada. —¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Disfrutar de su estancia, por supuesto. Aunque vaya a ser bastante _corta_. —respondió Malfoy. Realmente estaba alegre. Snape se movió débilmente, apoyándose mejor contra la pared. Los miraba a ambos intermitentemente.

—¿Piensas matarla? —preguntó al final. Había algo de incredulidad en su voz.

—No, tú vas a matarla. —explicó Malfoy. Hermione se revolvió, gruñendo, pero el hombre rubio la ahogó un poco más. Se quedó quieta de nuevo, respirando con dificultad. —Sé que es un poco decepcionante, yo esperaba haberte traído a Potter, pero lo vigilan bien… Al menos, mejor que a ella.

—¡Dumbledore te enviará directo a Azkaban! —gritó Hermione, revolviéndose de nuevo en un acto de rebelión.

—Realmente, no lo tengo tan claro, Granger. —Malfoy estaba calmado. El profesor Snape no se movía mucho, parecía como si estuviera a punto de caer inconsciente de nuevo. Al final, fue el profesor el que inquirió:

—¿Qué oscuro trato tienes con Dumbledore, Lucius?

—No sé cómo consigues meter 'Dumbledore' y 'oscuro' en la misma frase y no parecer demente, Severus. —divagó Malfoy. —Dumbledore quiere que desaparezcas del mapa, _amigo_. No es que fuera un gran mentor para los Slytherin, pero tampoco esperaba que el viejo fuera a ser tan cruel contigo. ¿No erais aliados? —Snape bufó, apartando la mirada. —Bueno, ahora ya da igual.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver lo que él quiera? ¿O te ha contratado para matarme?

—No, no, ¿cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante tontería? A él no le agrada… Deshacerte de ti de la forma que tú y yo entendemos. —Muerte, pensó Hermione. Ellos eran mortífagos, aunque el profesor trabajaba realmente para el director. —Así que yo le propuse otra manera. Pero… Nuestra relación es demasiado complicada, Severus. —se quejó Malfoy. Hermione no podía creer que actuara con tanta frivolidad. —Necesito simplificarla de nuevo. Y para eso, necesito vaciarte.

—¿Qué problema tienes para dejarme en paz? —le encaró Snape. Se veía bastante molesto. Las cadenas tintinearon un poco. —¿Por qué no me matas y acabamos con esto? —la risa de Malfoy sonó clara como una mañana de primavera.

—Eres mío. —respondió Malfoy con simpleza. —Escucha, Dumbledore no quiere verte más. Y una vez convierta a Draco – creo que necesitaré tu ayuda para convencerlo, está demasiado apegado a Narcissa – planeaba explorar Europa un poco. Salir del país. Así que tú te vienes conmigo y ¡ _voila_! Problema resuelto.

—¿Y crees que iré sin más? —Hermione se sentía tan incrédula como Snape en esos momentos.

—Eso es lo que trato de solucionar ahora. Como mi convertido, no debería haber sido difícil coaccionarte para obedecer mis órdenes, pero cómo no, tienes que hacerlo difícil. Nada de esto sería necesario – ni siquiera tendría que estar la _querida_ _Hermione_ aquí – si tú no te hubieras puesto histérico cuando maté a Preston. Si no me hubieras cortado esa noche… Granger no estaría aquí.

—¿Qué tiene que ver lo que sucediera Merlín sabe cuándo conmigo? —preguntó Hermione. Malfoy le echaba la culpa de lo que fuera que estaba pasando a Snape, pero por lo que hablaban – que Hermione no llegaba a comprender – allí había algo más. Conversiones… Las conversiones solo se daban en licántropos y vampiros, pensó ella. —¿Qué sois? —recordó a Malfoy lamiendo de sus dedos la sangre de su compañero. —¡¿Vampiros?!

—Chica lista. —murmuró Malfoy en su oreja. Hermione se estremeció: aquello tomaba un cariz espeluznante.

—No pienso seguir tus planes locos, Lucius. —aseguró el profesor. Hermione lo miró. Al menos mantenía la entereza, pensó algo aliviada.

—No te preocupes por eso, Severus, ya me encargaré yo de que me sigas. —Snape gruñó, molesto, y Malfoy se acercó un poco más a Hermione. La mano de él se deslizó por debajo de su camiseta no muy limpia. —Pero si te vas a poner rebelde, me frustraré. Y ya sabes cómo me quito las frustraciones, ¿no?

La fría mano de Malfoy tocó el vientre de Hermione. Ella se revolvió, pero el otro brazo la sujetaba firmemente del cuello. Snape les miraba, indescifrable su mirada, y Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder. Los dedos del rubio bajaron por su piel y desabrocharon los pantalones de ella. No se atrevía a moverse, aterrorizada. Cada vez que había intentado liberarse, Malfoy la había cercado más y más: si ahora intentaba algo, además de ser fútil, sería peor para ella.

Su boca estaba seca de miedo. Los dedos, como largas serpientes habilidosas, se introdujeron por su ropa interior. Hermione los sintió en su sexo antes de que se enterraran allí, entre sus rizos oscuros. Malfoy sonrió al escucharla gemir de dolor. Snape apartó la vista. Hermione no escuchó lo que dijo Malfoy, que por el tono sonaba a burla. Sentía que las mejillas le iban a explotar de vergüenza. Allí, sentada en el suelo con las piernas un poco abiertas, de cara a su profesor de Pociones mientras el señor Malfoy introducía sus dedos _ahí_.

Las manos de Hermione reaccionaron por fin. Cogió de la muñeca el brazo de Malfoy e intentó alejarlo de ella. Malfoy volvió a reír. Hermione sentía los dedos del hombre en su interior, moviéndose ligeramente por el forcejeo. El otro brazo apretó un poco más cuando la paciencia se le agotó, y Hermione cedió. Respiraba con fuerza, entrecortadamente, pues Malfoy le daba poco espacio para respirar. Notó otro dedo más acariciando su sexo, y luego le siguió a los otros dos que estaban en su interior. Hermione volvió a gemir.

—Para. —suplicó Hermione. No quería saber qué sería lo siguiente que le haría Lucius Malfoy. Se movió un poco detrás de ella y su lengua tocó la oreja de Hermione en una caricia suave. Sentía una presión caliente en la espalda, seguramente la excitación de Malfoy. —Por favor, para. —volvió a rogar Hermione. Las lágrimas caían por su cara, aunque no eran enteramente de dolor, sino también de vergüenza y humillación.

—Buena chica. Muy educada… Para ser una sangre sucia.

Malfoy se volvió a mover. Sus dedos salieron de Hermione con un gesto brusco. Ella gimió de nuevo. Sus manos taparon como pudieron las ingles y la ropa interior que había quedado expuesta al desabrochar el pantalón. Snape miraba a Malfoy fijamente otra vez. Aquello parecía un duelo de miradas, pero Malfoy no parecía querer jugar. Acercó su mano a la cara de Hermione, enseñándole la humedad que rodeaba los dedos que había sacado de su interior. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Sólo podía oír su respiración agitada y desacompasada, al contrario que las de los dos hombres, que se mantenían relajados y serenos. Malfoy volvió a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja. Hermione intentó girar la cara, sólo para recibir un mordisco desagradable en su apéndice como castigo. La mano de Malfoy volvió a introducirse bajo su camiseta, la humedad de sus dedos pegándose a su piel. Ahora, la mano subía hasta sus pechos. Hermione sintió que le levantaba la camiseta en un gesto lento pero determinado.

—Lucius… —dijo Snape.

Hermione no se atrevió a mirar. Las manos en su entrepierna temblaban mientras decidía si seguir cubriéndose o intentar forcejear con Malfoy. Al final, se quedaron abajo, en su regazo. Malfoy debía de ser experto en ese tipo de cosas, pues desabrochó su sujetador de forma rápida, sin titubear. Lo retiró, tomando uno de sus senos. Se lo enseñó a Snape.

—Son bonitos, ¿no crees? —opinó Malfoy. Apretó un poco, y Hermione dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada.

—Para. —ordenó prácticamente el profesor.

—¿No quieres tocar?

—Para ya. —Malfoy soltó su pecho. La mano acarició el pezón oscuro antes de tomar el otro pecho, apretándolo con fuerza. Hermione gimió, tratando de apartarse.

—Me da la sensación de que lo haces todo por llevarme la contraria. —comentó. —Si yo digo arre, tú dices so. Es frustrante, Severus.

—¿Y no lo es para mí? —espetó Snape. —Pero yo no me dedico a… A… _Esto_. Déjala en paz, tu problema es conmigo. —gruñó el profesor.

Malfoy retiró la mano de su cuerpo. Empujó a Hermione a un lado, haciendo que su mejilla chocara contra el suelo, y se levantó. Parecía enfadado. Ella se arrastró a un lado, queriendo alejarse de ellos. Su vista estaba fija en el suelo mientras sus manos, temblorosas, la llevaban lejos de allí. Escuchó un golpe, un crepitar de huesos y un grito. Se giró, asustada: el pie de Malfoy estaba clavado en el hombro de Snape mientras este trataba de quitárselo de encima.

—Y _esa_ es la otra manera de desquitarme que tengo.

Malfoy miraba muy cerca a Snape. Se aguantaban la mirada, no queriendo ceder ninguno de los dos. Hermione se encogió contra la pared, tapándose con las rodillas. Aunque el tono de Malfoy había sido ligero, el ambiente no podía ser más pesado y tenso. El hombre rubio se empujó con el pie que tenía encima de Snape para apartarse, haciendo que sonase un chasquido estremecedor. Se marchó, no después de lanzarle a Hermione una mirada lasciva y una sonrisa cruel.

* * *

 **Nota de autora: mmmm pues aquí está el primer capítulo. Es algo largo para tratarse de mí, pero creo que en esta historia voy a tratar de llevar los capítulos un poco más largos, aunque salgan menos.  
**

 **Menuda introducción, nadie se puede quejar de que el comienzo es soso XD Pero, la verdad, quise hacer un comienzo fuerte, sin hacer un capítulo de introducción para saber cómo ha quedado el mundo mágico tras toda la guerra con Voldemort. Las cosas se irán desvelando poco a poco, cada cuestión a su tiempo, pues no quise darle demasiada importancia a cómo está todo, tan sólo la justa y necesaria para seguir la historia.**

 **Saludos,**

 _Paladium_


	2. La huida

_**Romper las cadenas  
**_

 **Capítulo 2**

La estancia volvió a quedar en silencio y sumida en la oscuridad. Hermione solo pudo oír su respiración por un momento, antes de que el tintineo de las cadenas revelara la posición del profesor Snape. Tardó un rato en moverse, hasta que volvió a sentirse algo segura. Como si se tratara de un fantasma, Hermione seguía sintiendo el agarre de Malfoy en sus senos, sus dedos introducidos en su sexo. Se abrochó el pantalón con movimientos temblorosos, entre sollozos.

No atinó a abrochar de nuevo el sujetador. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para poder hacerlo. Bajó la camiseta, juntando mucho las piernas entre sí y contra su barbilla, mientras los brazos protegían su pecho. No hablaron por un rato, mientras Hermione seguía sollozando desconsolada. Le costó tranquilizarse, pero incluso entonces, las manos seguían temblándole.

—Señorita Granger. —la llamó la voz del profesor Snape. Hermione se mordió los labios, no queriendo responder. Se escuchó un suspiro. —Lamento lo que ha tenido que pasar antes.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Hermione. No dijo nada a la disculpa del profesor: no quería volver a hablar del tema. Nunca más.

—Lucius es un vampiro. —empezó el profesor. Se le notaba la voz débil. —Él me convirtió a mí, y pretende convertir a Draco también. Quiere que Narcissa sea su primera víctima. —se oyó de nuevo el tintineo de las cadenas mientras Snape se recolocaba. Un gemido de dolor sacó a Hermione de su estado catatónico, aunque ella estaba escuchando.

—¿Dónde entro yo? —preguntó de nuevo Hermione.

—Estaba llegando a eso, Granger. —gruñó el profesor desde la oscuridad. —Los vampiros tienen una jerarquía. El conversor tiene poder sobre los convertidos, a no ser que estos realicen el _acto de rebeldía_. Yo empecé mi acto de rebeldía hace casi veinte años, pero todavía no lo he terminado. Lucius pretende realizar el _acto de obediencia_ para contrarrestar mi rebeldía.

—¿Qué son todos esos actos?

—Para los vampiros, un acto es un… Ritual. Mi acto de rebeldía es matar a mi conversor mediante la extracción de sangre. Todo empieza viendo su sangre. —explicó. —Su acto de obediencia consiste en vaciarme, en quitarme toda la sangre. Realmente, es como si volviera a convertirme de nuevo, con todas las implicaciones que eso conlleva.

—Entonces, mi papel es… Alimentarle después del acto de obediencia de Malfoy. —concluyó Hermione.

—Exacto, señorita Granger. Debe tener en cuenta que la primera víctima tras una conversión – o un acto de obediencia – muere. Siempre. —el tono de Snape fue tajante. —Si le muerdo, será su final.

—No hay salida posible. —determinó Hermione. —No hay un resultado favorable para mí, en ningún caso.

—Estoy pensando en eso, Granger.

Se quedaron en silencio. Hermione no podía creer que realmente moriría allí, en ese suelo húmedo y frío del sótano de Malfoy. Que su muerte tampoco serviría para nada, que sería una de esas víctimas que permanecería desaparecida para siempre. Tragó saliva, pero tenía la boca seca de nuevo. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, sintiéndose más desolada que nunca. La voz de Snape, algo forzada, la sacó por un momento de esa espiral de depresión:

—Señorita Granger, ¿sigue ahí? —Hermione asintió, haciendo un pequeño ruido afirmativo. Tenía un nudo horriblemente tenso en la garganta. —Aléjese de mí. Pase lo que pase, diga lo que diga, no debe acercarse a mí. —la instruyó. Hermione se levantó, apoyándose en la pared. El solo movimiento hizo que la tela suelta de su sujetador rozara contra la piel. Le recordó lo que había pasado, lo lamentable que seguía viéndose incluso entonces. Pensó en moverse, pero daba igual: él la iba a matar de todas formas. —Aléjese, he dicho. —se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Hermione no se movió. —Estoy sangrando, Granger. No es inteligente quedarse cerca. —le avisó.

—¿Qué más da? —sin embargo, ella obedeció. Avanzó en dirección contraria a Snape, pegada a la pared. Recordaba la longitud de las cadenas vagamente: no podría moverse por todo el sótano. Volvió a sentarse en la esquina con la pared donde estaba la puerta.

Hermione consiguió sentirse algo más digna después de dormir un rato. No supo cuánto, pues la oscuridad seguía igual de impenetrable que la primera vez que había abierto los ojos. Las manos ya no le temblaban. Las introdujo por debajo de la camiseta, abrochándose el sujetador en el más absoluto de los silencios. Los senos le dolían al roce, pero Hermione no permitió que eso la parara. Su entrepierna seguía sintiéndose dolorida después de la invasión de Malfoy.

Volvió a sentarse en posición fetal. Escuchó atentamente: la respiración del profesor Snape era débil y lenta. No se oía el tintineo de las cadenas que le retenían. Le llamó un par de veces, incluso, pero el hombre simplemente no respondía. Se encogió un poco más: era escalofriante estar allí sola. Sentía la boca seca y la lengua rasposa. Malfoy no había traído comida ni bebida para Hermione; y aunque los vampiros no tenían necesidad de comer, los humanos sí, y ella era humana.

Pensó que, dependiendo de lo que durara el acto de obediencia de Malfoy, Snape terminaría alimentándose de un fiambre. Sus pensamientos se cortaron al escuchar pasos encima de su cabeza. Hermione contuvo la respiración, mordiéndose los labios, pero nadie abrió la puerta del sótano. Las pisadas encima de sus cabezas se repitieron a lo largo del tiempo. De vez en cuando, alguien iba de un lado a otro.

Hermione alcanzó a distinguir tres pisadas. Había sido fácil, dado que sabía que solo había tres personas en la Mansión Malfoy. Porque aquello definitivamente era la casa de los Malfoy, se aseguró Hermione mentalmente. Había unos pasos rápidos, que resonaban por las paredes como si fueran de un joven – ese sería Draco; otros, que daban zancadas cortas, con tacones – Narcissa Malfoy; y unos últimos que atravesaban el piso superior con soltura y seguridad, apoyando con fuerza un bastón en el suelo – Lucius Malfoy.

El profesor Snape pareció despertar después de lo que Hermione creía, eran horas desde que ella había despertado. Su respiración era un poco más rápida que antes y las cadenas habían tintineado un poco. Hermione no dijo nada; el profesor Snape tampoco. Continuaron en un silencio perpetuo por mucho rato. Snape también parecía atento al oír pisadas encima de sus cabezas. Los pies de Draco cruzaron el vestíbulo, solitarios, después de un rato de silencio, y se le escuchó bajar las escaleras.

Hermione se apretó contra el muro a sus espaldas, su respiración entrecortada. Las cadenas de Snape tintinearon, también preparándose, pensó Hermione. Los cerrojos resonaron en el sótano al ir quitándolos uno a uno, y después se encendió la luz. Como la vez anterior, Hermione parpadeó, sintiendo escozor en los ojos, pero no volvió la vista a un lado. La figura de Draco entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta rápidamente. Llevaba la varita en una mano y una botella de agua en la otra. Hermione se relamió los labios secos y cortados.

—Padrino…—murmuró el joven. La mirada se posó en Hermione. Ella frunció el ceño, intentando no sentirse más pequeña de lo que ya se sentía. —Granger.

—Draco. —le saludó el profesor Snape. —Dale un poco de agua a la señorita Granger. —le indicó. Draco asintió, pero Hermione podía ver su mirada temblorosa y confusa. Se acercó a ella, dejó la redonda botella de agua en el suelo y la empujó en su dirección.

—¿Qué está pasando? —la voz de Draco salió estrangulada, quizás un poco más aguda que de normal. Su varita apuntaba a Hermione, pero ella lo ignoró. Sea lo que fuera que llevara esa botella – Hermione no creía que solo fuera agua – ella necesitaba hidratarse.

—Draco. —susurró Snape, atrayendo de nuevo la atención del muchacho. —¿Sabes dónde está la varita de Granger? ¿Mi varita?

—Sí, padre las dejó en –

—Cógelas y llévalas al vestíbulo. Déjalas dentro de una caja de madera que hay en la cómoda del vestíbulo. —le ordenó el profesor, interrumpiéndole. Draco asintió:

—¿Va a matarte? —su voz era tan pequeña que Hermione casi sintió lástima por él. Se enjugó los labios con un poco de agua, antes de cerrarla de nuevo.

—No va a morir nadie, Draco. Pero tienes que hacer lo que te pido. —el tono de paciencia que el profesor adoptó era desconocido para Hermione. Ella lo examinó desde la distancia: la camisa estaba más empapada que la última vez. —Ahora, recoge la botella de agua, llévatela y no le digas ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿entendido? Y nada de pasear por el vestíbulo, ni tú ni tu madre.

Draco asintió. Hermione le lanzó la botella rodando de nuevo por el suelo. El chico estaba pálido y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Salió del sótano con pasos apresurados. Los cierres de la puerta volvieron a resonar en la habitación, y luego, todo se quedó a oscuras de nuevo. Hermione volvió a apoyar la barbilla encima de las rodillas, abrazándose. Snape respiraba profundamente al otro lado de la habitación. Siguieron en silencio un momento, hasta que los pasos de Draco dejaron de oírse. Luego, Snape dijo:

—La próxima vez que Lucius entre, yo no seré… Yo. —aquellas palabras sonaron misteriosas para Hermione. —Es indispensable que se mantenga alejado de mí, señorita Granger. Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, usted puede salir con vida de aquí.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —murmuró Hermione. Seguro que tenía un plan, quería creer ella. Hermione siempre había sido una chica de planes y estrategias, más que de locuras e improvisación. En situaciones como esa, amaba tener un plan.

—Cuando yo ataque, usted sale corriendo. —le explicó. Hermione se quedó callada, esperando oír alguna indicación más que no llegó.

No dijo nada, aceptando mudamente el plan. Aquello parecía simple, se dijo. Si es que el profesor Snape hacía su parte, pues no había querido explicarle el plan entero, evidentemente. De todas formas, Hermione se mantuvo alerta, esperando que la puerta del sótano se abriera una vez más. Y mientras esperaba, empezó a entender lo que Snape quería decirle: la respiración del profesor, que tan débil y lenta era antes, empezó a hacerse más rápida. Las cadenas tintinearon mientras gruñía, pero ya no parecía ser su voz totalmente.

El profesor Snape trató de liberarse de sus ataduras varias veces, por lo que Hermione oía. Su voz era rasposa y profunda comparada con su tono habitual, casi como el gruñido de una bestia. Parecía rabioso y lleno de vitalidad, al menos durante un tiempo. Después, su respiración volvió a ser la de antes, lenta, débil, con un silbido cada vez que inspiraba. Las cadenas ya no tintineaban y Hermione temió por un momento que el profesor fuera a morirse.

Hermione se sentía cansada y aturdida. La permanente oscuridad hacía que perdiera la noción del tiempo y del espacio. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, con los ojos abiertos, escuchando la respiración de un agonizante Snape como si fuera un murmullo de fondo. No se oía nada más, hasta que de pronto, se escuchó el rítmico bastón de Malfoy golpear el suelo mientras andaba. Las pisadas se dirigieron por el vestíbulo hasta las escaleras. Hermione tragó saliva, entrecerrando los ojos ante el estallido de luz que iba a haber, y esperó.

Los cerrojos resonaron en la habitación, la luz se encendió y la puerta se abrió. Efectivamente, era Lucius Malfoy el que cerró la puerta tras de sí. Miró a Hermione y se relamió los labios lentamente con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella se encogió un poco, recordando de nuevo la sensación de impotencia que había sentido durante la intrusión. Luego, Malfoy se dirigió al profesor Snape.

Hermione aprovechó para mirar alrededor. La puerta estaba efectivamente cerrada. El profesor Snape estaba en el suelo, encogido. Apenas temblaba de forma casi imperceptible. Malfoy sonrió, mirándola a ella de nuevo. Hermione se removió en su sitio y el rubio, en un alarde de arrogancia, levantó el bastón. Descargó un golpe doloroso contra la espalda del profesor, tratando de despertarlo. Y entonces, todo pasó a cámara rápida para Hermione, o quizás los vampiros eran demasiado rápidos para sus ojos.

Como movido por un resorte, Snape se abalanzó contra Malfoy. Las cadenas que lo sujetaban tintinearon, hicieron un sonido agudo al tensarse completamente y después el anclaje de la pared se rompió. Malfoy y Snape cayeron al suelo, rodando. Malfoy gritaba pero Hermione no se giró a ver más: con toda su fuerza de voluntad, se levantó con las piernas acalambradas y corrió hacia la salida.

La puerta se abrió para ella de forma violenta al empujarla. Las barreras que Malfoy debía de haber colocado ya no existían, pues seguramente él estuviera ya muerto. Un gruñido sobrenatural resonó en sus oídos y Hermione continuó avanzando, prometiéndose no mirar atrás. Salió al vestíbulo de la mansión Malfoy. Allí estaba la cómoda con aquella caja de madera de la que habían hablado el profesor Snape y Draco. La abrió con dedos temblorosos y se alegró de que Draco hubiera cumplido las órdenes de Snape.

La varita de Hermione estaba allí, tan diferente de la del profesor Snape. Ella la cogió con prisas, mirando alrededor. No había nadie, ni en el vestíbulo ni en el salón, que se podía ver desde ahí. Hermione corrió por la puerta principal con piernas adoloridas. El sonido de la grava tronando bajo sus pies la calmó, pero no se sintió totalmente a salvo hasta que cruzó la verja metálica de la finca. Con una pequeña detonación, se desapareció.

* * *

 **Nota: sí, la historia es un SevMione. Me parece que por lo que ha pasado en este capítulo, no podría ser un LuMione XD  
**

 **Saludos,**

 _Paladium_


	3. Confrontaciones

_**Romper las cadenas**_

 **Capítulo 3**

Hermione se calló lo que había sucedido. Distintos miembros de la Orden del Fénix trataron de sonsacarle la verdad, pero Hermione les repetía siempre lo mismo: Lucius Malfoy le había atacado cuando iba a Hogwarts y ella había logrado escapar. La retuvieron en la cocina por mucho rato, quizás una o dos horas, antes de que la dejaran marchar a la habitación que compartía con Ginny. En el rellano, cerca del cuadro de la madre de Sirius, sus amigos la esperaban con expresiones preocupadas. La señora Weasley le instruyó para que fuera a ducharse mientras ella le preparaba una sopa de cebolla, su especialidad.

—Hermione. —suspiró Harry aliviado al verla. Ron cerró los ojos, apoyándose en la pared un momento, mientras Ginny se acercaba a ella. Le cogió por las manos, todavía manchadas. Hermione se giró un momento, viendo las miradas crípticas de Lupin, Sirius y Kingsley.

—Voy a ducharme, chicos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron finalmente con un hilo de voz. Ella cabeceó varias veces mientras se dirigía al baño del segundo piso.

Ducharse fue muy reconfortante. Hermione cerró la puerta con pestillo, dejando la muda de ropa en el lavabo. Detrás de la puerta del baño había un espejo alto, en el que Hermione se miró una vez quitada la ropa. Tenía el pelo sucio y enredado – más que de costumbre – y marcas rojizas en muñecas y tobillos de cuando el señor Malfoy la había inmovilizado. Esas marcas se extendían por sus brazos, delimitando a la perfección cada dedo de Malfoy en su piel, y por sus senos.

Hermione se giró con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo no se había sentido tan horrible antes? Había llorado un poco en el sótano de la mansión Malfoy, pero en seguida había centrado sus pensamientos en otros asuntos, haciendo de lado esa agresión intolerable. Se metió en la ducha, poniendo el agua caliente, y se dio un largo baño, tratando de calmarse y limpiarse por completo. No quería que nadie supiera de lo que había pasado con Malfoy; al menos, no de esa agresión.

Por suerte había un botiquín en el baño con crema contra las abrasiones. Hermione trató de no utilizar mucha, pues tenía la sensación de que la Orden no se daría por satisfecha con esa explicación vaga. Ni la Orden ni sus amigos, pensó después. Cuando terminó, las marcas ya no estaban en su piel ni se sentía adolorida. Mientras se vestía con lentitud, disfrutando de un momento de tranquilidad, se preguntó qué había pasado con Malfoy al final.

Ella no había dicho que él podía estar muerto. No lo sabía, y no había nombrado al profesor Snape tampoco, así que supuso en su momento que lo mejor era obviar ese detalle también. Le empezó a doler la cabeza un poco: podía meterse en serios problemas si decía algo de más, pensó Hermione. Por más que todos le llamaran 'el gran murciélago de las mazmorras', Hermione estaba segura de que no sabían que el profesor Snape, de hecho, era un vampiro. Quizás eso explicaría la animadversión del profesor hacia Lupin, aunque el licántropo siempre era cordial con él.

—Hermione, querida, —le llamó la señora Weasley desde el otro lado de la puerta —te dejo la sopa de cebolla en el cuarto.

Hermione sintió una ola de agradecimiento hacia la señora Weasley. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era tener que comer frente a toda la Orden mirándole raro. Sin embargo, terminó comiendo frente a sus amigos mirándole raro; suponía que ellos se habrían enterado de todo. Le miraban con un brillo de preocupación en los ojos, y aunque Hermione se lo agradecía, no pensaba decir nada.

—Harry, Ron, Hermione está cansada. —les echó Ginny en un determinado momento mientras ella terminaba su plato de sopa. Harry y Ron la miraron, enfadados:

—Nos quedaremos a vigilar que no le pase nada. —respondió Ron. Harry asintió con la cabeza. Ginny suspiró:

—Que os larguéis. No le va a pasar nada aquí.

—Gracias por el apoyo, pero realmente no sucederá nada. —la ayudó Hermione, dejando el plato en manos de Harry. —En serio, chicos, no os preocupéis tanto. Ya estoy a salvo.

Harry y Ron se fueron finalmente, no sin refunfuñar y quejarse. Se llevaron el plato vacío y los cubiertos a la cocina, y Ginny cerró la puerta. Hermione estaba segura de que Ginny querría hablar, pero la castaña no iba a decir nada más. Si tuviera que elegir quién le daría la charla que Ginny estaba a punto de empezar, Hermione se habría quedado con Harry o Ron: ellos no eran tan tercos como Ginny y podía tranquilizarlos con unas cuantas palabras. Con Ginny, haría falta más que eso.

—Creo que me acostaré ya, Ginny. —la pelirroja se giró. Pareció dudar un segundo, que Hermione aprovechó para preparar la cama.

—Hermione… —empezó Ginny. Hermione le lanzó una mirada cansada, tratando de apelar a sus sentimientos para aplazar la charla. No surtió efecto, lamentablemente. —Hermione, lo que sea que haya sucedido en estos tres días que has estado _fuera_ , quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi total apoyo. Y con el de Harry y Ron también.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo que no quiero hablar de ello.

—¿Alguien te ha amenazado para que no digas nada?

—No, claro que no. —gruñó Hermione. —Escucha, Ginny, nadie me está amenazando o coaccionando o lo que sea. Si no digo nada más es porque no me siento cómoda hablando de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero, quizás… —Ginny se sentó en su cama. Hermione se introdujo debajo de las sábanas. —No sé, quizás si nos dices algo más podamos capturar a los Malfoy. No puede salirse con la suya, tú eres víctima y testigo.

—No creo que Lucius Malfoy pueda ser capturado. —dijo Hermione. —Y su familia no tiene nada que ver con lo sucedido. —añadió.

Ginny la miró con el ceño fruncido. Aquella era la cara que siempre ponía cuando Hermione decía algo muy raro o que no entendía. La castaña se sentía un poco Dumbledore en ese momento, habiendo soltado semejante frase misteriosa, pero lo dejó pasar, acostándose. Ginny suspiró, frotándose la frente, y luego dijo:

—Dumbledore no mandó a nadie a investigar, Hermione. —la susodicha le miró desde su posición. —Harry, Ron y yo insistimos, le dijimos adónde habías ido, contactamos con McGonagall para ver si habías llegado, pero… Dumbledore no hizo nada.

La próxima vez que viera a Dumbledore, Hermione tendría unas palabras con él, pensó. Aquello no podía ser cierto, se dijo. Malfoy no podía tener razón. De alguna forma, ella le había creído cuando Malfoy les había dicho que Dumbledore le había dado la patada al profesor Snape. No sabía por qué, quizás porque el mismo profesor Snape lo creía, pero ella no lo había cuestionado. Sin embargo, había esperado que Dumbledore enviara a alguien a buscarla: seguramente sabría donde estaba si había hecho ese trato con Malfoy, aunque ella no estaba incluida en eso.

Al día siguiente, Dumbledore apareció por la casa después del desayuno, pero no hizo amago de querer hablar con ella. Hermione dedicó ese rato antes de su venida para escuchar las conversaciones en la mesa y leer el Profeta. En el periódico no se nombraba nada de lo sucedido, y en la mesa tampoco se dijo nada del profesor Snape, del que no había tenido noticias después de su huida de la mansión Malfoy. Secretamente, Hermione esperaba que el profesor apareciera por Grimmauld Place y así averiguar qué había pasado.

¿Estaría Malfoy muerto? ¿Qué había pasado con Draco y su madre? Le había dado la impresión de que la señora Malfoy no tenía ni idea de quien estaba en el sótano, y Draco se veía aterrorizado y asqueado por lo que su padre estaba haciendo. A Hermione le había sorprendido la sensibilidad de su compañero, pues ella había supuesto que, teniendo un padre mortífago, él estaría preparado para seguir sus pasos. La realidad era distinta: Draco no se había puesto al servicio de Voldemort, y aunque Hermione tenía la sensación de que él la miraría por encima del hombro como siempre hacía la próxima vez que se vieran, no le gustaba ese ambiente mortífago.

Aquellas eran preguntas que solo una persona podía responderlas; bueno, en realidad eran tres, pues los dos Malfoy también sabrían lo que había sucedido finalmente, pero Hermione no estaba tan loca como para preguntarles a ellos. Ella había pasado la mañana pensativa, mirando un mapa de Australia. Pese a que su vida parecía haberse visto agitada por un terremoto, su intención de recuperar a sus padres seguía firme. Ella los había mandado a Australia, sin recuerdos de su propia hija, pero… Australia era demasiado grande.

Pensaba en cómo conseguir una guía telefónica de toda Australia cuando un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista, mirando a su alrededor. Aquello había sonado como un portazo, y si lo que Malfoy había dicho era cierto, podía ser el profesor Snape con el mayor enfado que había visto jamás Hermione. Se unió a Harry, Ron y Ginny en el rellano del primer piso.

El retrato de la madre de Sirius gritaba profanidades a diestro y siniestro. Sirius y Lupin trataban de volver a dormirla, cerrando las cortinas del retrato. Luego, Sirius se encaró a Snape, que sí, estaba allí tratando de llegar a la cocina. Hermione bajó las escaleras, mirando la escena: el profesor agarró de la pechera de su túnica a Sirius y lo hizo a un lado sin decir absolutamente nada. El hombre entró con pasos largos y fuertes y la voz de Dumbledore se escuchó, amortiguada. Todos salieron.

—¡Será imbécil! —gruñó Sirius, planchando con las manos la arrugada túnica. Hermione avanzó por el pequeño pasillo hasta la cocina. El señor Weasley le paró:

—Hermione, no puedes entrar. El director ha dicho que nos quedemos fuera mientras el profesor Snape y él hablan. —Hermione se deshizo del agarre y abrió la puerta, diciendo:

—Creo que me interesa lo que puedan estar hablando.

Entró en la cocina y cerró detrás de sí, dejando al resto de la Orden fuera. El ambiente en la cocina era tenso. Todavía había en la mesa los restos del té que se estaba tomando Kingsley y el Profeta que alguien leía. Había esperado entrar a mitad de una muy sonora discusión, pero en realidad todo estaba en silencio. Dumbledore estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa. El profesor Snape le perforaba la mirada, sin sentarse. Apenas le hizo un leve gesto de reconocimiento a Hermione. Aquello le sorprendió: esperaba que el profesor le hubiera echado casi a maldiciones.

—¿Desde cuándo planeaba esto? —preguntó Snape finalmente. El profesor Dumbledore parecía tan sereno y tranquilo como siempre. A Hermione se le antojó su actitud entonces molesta.

—Severus, por favor, cálmate. No creo que sea buena idea intentar dialogar si no estamos todos tranquilos. —tuvo el coraje de decir.

—¿Y cuánto quiere que me tranquilice?—la voz de Snape sonaba suave, pero también peligrosa. —¿Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir?

—Estás siendo injusto. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Granger coincidirá conmigo en que esa no era mi intención. —el profesor Dumbledore la miró, buscando apoyo. Pero Hermione ya se había cansado del hombre: en ese momento, no tenía la paciencia ni la frialdad para pensar en qué sería mejor. Tan sólo quedaba ese sentimiento de traición que la ahogaba y le decía que hechizara hasta el cansancio al anciano.

—Ni se le ocurra. —Hermione sonaba rabiosa, sin tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos, aunque fueran a resultar ofensivos para alguien. —Hizo un trato con Malfoy para… —Hermione señaló al profesor, sin saber cómo seguir. Él continuó mientras ella se ahogaba de rabia.

—Para hacerme desaparecer, _director_. Supongo que también estaba al tanto de que Lucius cogería a uno de los suyos, ¿no? Pero le dejó, todo por quitarme de en medio. —Hermione bufó. Dumbledore pasaba su mirada de uno a otro.

—Hice lo que debía hacer. —contestó simplemente. —Eres peligroso, Severus. No deberías haber completado tu acto de rebeldía, ni siquiera deberías saber de todo eso. Y Hermione… Lo lamento, —se disculpó mirándola a los ojos. Tenía un brillo de culpabilidad en la mirada, pero a Hermione eso le daba completamente igual entonces. —pero era necesario. Si todo hubiera salido como debía, se habrían salvado muchas vidas. Pero ahora…

—¿Ahora no? —preguntó Hermione, incrédula. El profesor Snape siempre había sido oscuro y tenebroso, pero no creía que realmente se fuera a convertir en un asesino vicioso o un genocida. Ni siquiera en un nuevo Señor Oscuro, aquello sonaba a risa.

—Me temo que ahora no lo sé con certeza. —sus ojos pasaron a Snape. —Necesitas desaparecer. Por el bien del mundo mágico. No pasaré por una tercera guerra.

Se quedaron en silencio. Hermione no podía creerlo: Dumbledore, el _único_ que había confiado en Snape desde el principio, parecía determinado a creer que este se convertiría en una especie de Señor Oscuro. El profesor Snape también debía de estar pensando en lo mismo que ella porque de repente una carcajada rompió el silencio pesado. El profesor Snape se estaba riendo, pero aquella risa no era agradable, sino todo lo contrario: sonaba pérfida, amargada y llena de odio.

—¿Ahora soy el nuevo Señor Oscuro? —Dumbledore se levantó. Ya no intentaba ocultarse en esa faceta de amable director. La varita del anciano estaba en su mano, pero Snape también tenía la suya lista. —Debería replanteármelo si usted cree que lo haría _tan bien_ como para llevar al mundo mágico a otra estúpida guerra.

—¿Así que ese era su plan? —interrumpió Hermione lo que fuera que Dumbledore quería decir. —¿Destrozarle la vida a tanta gente solo porque usted creía que el profesor se volvería el nuevo Voldemort? —Hermione bufó. Dumbledore levantó su varita.

—Lo lamento, pero esto no va a salir de aquí. —la varita de Dumbledore voló por los aires, poco antes de que él mismo saliera volando, golpeando su espalda vieja contra la pared. El profesor Snape recogió la varita en el aire y la dejó en la mesa.

—Considere esto mi renuncia. —bajó la varita. —No quiero volver a verle.

El profesor Snape perforó con la mirada a Dumbledore, que desde el suelo los miraba a los dos de hito en hito. Hermione suponía que no esperaba ese resultado. Ella tampoco, pues si no fuera porque el profesor había desarmado al anciano, ella ya estaría desmemorizada. Era rápido, pensó recordando su huida. Salió de sus pensamientos para ver la capa negra de Snape revolotear detrás de él. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y el hombre salió, desapareciendo en el pasillo. No escuchó a nadie hablar, así que seguramente Snape les había intimidado a todos.

—Digo lo mismo. —concluyó Hermione tras un momento. Las caras curiosas de los miembros de la Orden la miraban desde el dintel de la puerta. Hubo varias exclamaciones ahogadas al ver el estado del director. —No quiero saber nada más de usted, director.

Hermione giró en redondo y salió de la cocina con pasos airados. La señora Weasley entró en la cocina de forma precipitada para ayudar al director. El resto se apartaron de su camino, sorprendidos por su actitud. Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Dumbledore decir algo, pero no le prestó atención. Hermione subió al segundo piso, donde se alojaba con Ginny, y comenzó a recoger su ropa. Sentía los ojos picajosos, pero no iba a llorar. No por ese anciano decrépito que pretendía primero matarla y luego borrarle la memoria.

—Hermione, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Harry, entrando en el cuarto.

—Pasa que me voy de Grimmauld Place. —su voz sonaba estrangulada. Hermione cerró el primer cajón del armario, habiendo guardado su ropa en el baúl.

Era extraño que, después de una maldita guerra que la había dejado sin padres – temporalmente, por supuesto – Hermione fuera traicionada por aquellos a los que había apoyado. Ella era parte de la Orden del Fénix, lo había sido durante tres años, desde que cumpliera los diecisiete. Había postergado el comenzar su vida profesional por ayudar a Harry a terminar con Voldemort. Había parado toda su vida solo por restaurar la paz en el mundo mágico, y ahora Dumbledore la traicionaba de esa manera. No iba a quedarse allí a aguantar más de esa _basura_.

—Pero aquí estás a salvo. —se quejó Ron.

—¿A salvo de quién? No de Dumbledore, ciertamente. —le rebatió. —Escuchad, esto no es… —empezó Hermione, girándose. Ginny también estaba allí. —No tiene nada que ver con vosotros. Me las apañaré ahí fuera.

Hermione cerró el baúl, girándose de nuevo, y lo encogió. Sentía que temblaba y deseaba decirles a sus mejores amigos lo infame que era Dumbledore, pero… No, no haría eso. La infamia del director iba de la mano del secreto de Snape, y ella no iba a decir nada de eso. Al menos, Snape había buscado una solución y la había llevado a cabo, salvándoles a los dos.

Además, ella le apreciaba. Había pasado tres años en la Orden del Fénix, y su principal tarea fuera de pelear había sido reponer las pociones que se agotaban – aunque en realidad, esa había sido la tarea de Snape, pues ella solo le ayudaba. Él no se había comportado como un auténtico energúmeno la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque habían tenido discusiones e insultos a veces. No diría que le conocía, ni que fueran amigos, pero el profesor había sido cordial con ella y Hermione había aprendido algunos trucos interesantes para las pociones.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Snape? —preguntó Harry. No era difícil atar cabos sueltos.

—Nada que yo os vaya a contar.

Hermione inspiró hondo y los abrazó. Era hora de irse: no encontraría mejor momento que ese, cuando todos estaban demasiado aturdidos como para pararle. Cortó el abrazo con rapidez, sintiendo los ojos húmedos, pero también estaba incómoda al notarlos tan cerca, y se marchó. Sirius y Lupin la miraron desde el vestíbulo, pero nadie dijo nada. Hermione lo agradeció, de la misma forma que agradeció no ver a Dumbledore de nuevo. Tenía cosas que hacer, entre las que estaban el encontrar a sus padres y acomodarse en la vieja casa familiar que había abandonado por la guerra.

* * *

 **Nota: Bueno, parece que Dumbledore no se esperaba a Snape y Hermione uniendo fuerzas en su contra. Este viejo tiene unas ideas muy raras, aunque tampoco desencaminadas, ¿no? Snape resultó ser poderoso en el cannon, además de rápido a la hora de lanzar hechizos y con bastantes recursos, como demuestra en su pelea contra McGonagall. Si añadimos el powerup de ser un vampiro hecho y derecho...  
**

 **Saludos,**

 _Paladium_


	4. Un cementerio

_**Romper las cadenas**_

 **Capítulo 4**

Por unos días, Hermione estuvo sola. Utilizó ese tiempo para volver a poner en marcha la casa familiar, que aún estaba llena de recuerdos y fotografías de la vida que deseaba recuperar. En su mente todavía rondaban los acontecimientos de los últimos días, como si fueran un recordatorio constante para que pusiera más y más protecciones en la vivienda. Los mortífagos continuaban escapando de la justicia, pero ahora Dumbledore también podía tratar de silenciarla, pensaba ella.

Veía poco probable que Dumbledore fuera a atacarle, considerando que siempre había visto al anciano como el afable director, pero aún así nunca estaba de más poner unas cuantas protecciones más. Ron vino a ayudarle a instalarse, aunque Hermione hubiera preferido no verle. Aquel ambiente tan familiar con Ron le dejaba un sentimiento incómodo en el pecho, pues sabía de los sentimientos del otro.

Durante un tiempo le había correspondido, pero definitivamente no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Hermione había creído que con amor podrían salvar sus diferencias, pero es que en realidad sólo tenían a Harry en común. Él era el que hacía que Ron y Hermione fueran amigos, que hubieran llegado a tener esos sentimientos el uno por el otro. Porque sin Harry, Ron y Hermione jamás se habrían llevado bien, ni siquiera se habrían hablado más de dos frases.

Por suerte, Ron había notado su incomodidad después de que le ofreciera quedarse con ella y no había vuelto. Harry y Ginny le trajeron un poco de comida al día siguiente, pero ninguno dijo nada de la visita del pelirrojo el día anterior: si lo sabían, no nombraron el tema. Finalmente, se quedó todo en paz. La Orden del Fénix estaba algo agitada, pues Dumbledore se negaba a decir nada sobre lo que había pasado, pero eso ya no era problema de Hermione, que también calló ante las preguntas de Harry y Ginny.

Luego llegó él. No sabía cómo había obtenido su dirección, o si le había seguido, pero realmente no esperaba encontrarlo en el dintel de su puerta, vestido con sus túnicas siempre elegantes y el pelo repeinado y pegado a la cabeza. Draco Malfoy la miró desde el otro lado de la puerta cuando ella abrió. No llevaba la varita en la mano ni parecía querer atacarle. Ella ya lo había supuesto, pues un mortífago no llamaría a la puerta de su casa.

—Buenos días, Granger. —la saludó. —¿Tienes un momento para hablar?

—Sí, claro, pasa.

Hermione se hizo a un lado, dejándole pasar. La mirada gris de Draco recorrió los muebles muggles y aunque hubo cierto desprecio en la mueca que compuso, se refrenó de decir nada. Hermione suponía que aquello era lo más que podía sacar de Draco en su intento de mostrarse civilizado y adulto. El muchacho se aclaró la garganta y Hermione le ofreció un vaso de limonada. Se marchó a la cocina, dándole tiempo para que pusiera sus ideas en orden. No quería esperar incómodamente a que el otro empezara a hablar. Cuando llegó, Draco estaba sentado en el sofá del salón.

—Granger, debo saberlo, ¿le has dicho a alguien de la naturaleza de mi padre? —preguntó abruptamente. Hermione se quedó congelada por un momento, sin esperar esa pregunta. Se sentó en el sillón, frente a Draco.

—No, no he dicho nada a nadie. —Malfoy suspiró, aliviado. Hermione contuvo un escalofrío al pensar en él como Malfoy: casi prefería llamarlo en su mente Draco, pues Malfoy le hacía recordar a su padre y todo lo sucedido. Draco miró a un lado y susurró:

—Gracias. —Hermione no dijo nada. —Me gustaría conservar el honor familiar, así que si pudieras no decirle del pequeño secreto de mi padre a nadie, te estaría agradecido. —reformuló Draco. Parecía costarle hablar, pero claro, con lo orgulloso que era…

—Claro. —Hermione asintió, como en un trance. Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para saber qué había ocurrido, aunque se imaginaba todo. —¿Qué… Qué sucedió?

—¿No lo sabes?

—Me fui en cuanto pude. —explicó ella. Draco hizo un gesto de reconocimiento y luego miró a un lado. No estaba muy orgulloso de su padre.

—Mi padre está muerto. Oficialmente, por un ataque por parte de un grupo radical. —se quedaron un momento en silencio. —El profesor Snape acabó con su vida. Me explicó lo que pretendía hacer mi padre. Me… Me alegra que no haya causado más daño. Aunque… No me agrada que esté muerto.

Hermione no dijo nada. No podía creer lo que oía: Draco Malfoy estaba siendo sincero y honesto con ella por primera vez en su vida. No había orgullo, burla, altanería o soberbia en su voz. Era como si todo lo que conocía de él fuera una mentira y ese chico de sentimientos conflictivos fuera el Draco real. Titubeante, confundido por sus propios sentimientos, descubriendo por primera vez que quizás todas aquellas creencias que le habían inculcado de pequeño no eran verdad. Hermione se calló de todas formas.

—El funeral será mañana a las siete de la tarde. —le informó abruptamente. —Sé que es de mala educación, así que no pediré que vengas. No lo espero de todas formas. Y si piensas venir para burlarte del difunto, mejor ni acudas.

—No pensaba burlarme de nadie. —se defendió Hermione.

—De todas formas tenía que advertirte. —se excusó Draco. Se levantó. —Sé que las cosas nunca han ido bien entre tú y yo, pero no me gustaría que toda nuestra relación se compusiera de odio. —Hermione se incorporó también. Le miró, sorprendida. —No te pido que seamos amigos, tan sólo… No estoy de acuerdo con la mayoría de lo que hizo mi padre. Con ser mortífago, servir al Señor Oscuro…

—Empecemos de nuevo, entonces. —Hermione levantó la mano, poniéndola frente a un Draco Malfoy sorprendido. —Me llamo Hermione Granger.

—Draco Malfoy. —el chico le estrechó la mano. No hizo ningún gesto de asco ni se burló.

Draco se fue después de eso. Dijo que tenía que organizar el funeral para mañana, que no quería que hubiera mucha gente, y se marchó. Hermione se quedó en el dintel de la puerta un poco más, sorprendida por la actitud del rubio. Parecía genuinamente avergonzado por lo que había hecho su padre y había tratado civilizadamente a Hermione en todo momento. Se repitió de nuevo que Draco Malfoy jamás había servido a Voldemort, pero aún así, parecía difícil no sorprenderse.

Pensó en ir al funeral. Ver a Lucius Malfoy de nuevo no era su perspectiva de una buena tarde, pero Draco le había invitado, o más bien le había no-invitado. Estuvo todo el día pensando en ello: Malfoy quería volver a empezar, e incluso si no se había disculpado abiertamente por todos los insultos intercambiados – ella tampoco había pedido perdón – Hermione lo entreveía en sus gestos. Quizás debía ir y apoyarle, aunque parecía de mal gusto ir después de haber conspirado para matar a su padre con el profesor Snape. De todas formas, decidió ir al final. Tenía curiosidad por saber adónde llevaría esa relación tan rara que acababan de empezar Draco y ella, y una parte de Hermione quería ver a Lucius Malfoy con sus propios ojos, cerciorarse de que estaba realmente muerto.

El cementerio donde se celebraría el entierro estaba vacío esa tarde – casi noche, pues el cielo se oscurecía rápidamente. Había nubes gruesas y negras, amenazando con llover, pero Hermione no había llevado paraguas. Vestía una de sus túnicas negras más elegantes, aunque seguía sin poder compararse con las lujosas ropas que llevaban Draco o su madre. Ellos estaban parados al lado del hoyo abierto. La caja de roble donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy estaba entreabierta mientras la señora Malfoy lloraba sus últimas lágrimas.

No había nadie más allí, salvo por la honrosa excepción del profesor Snape. Él no parecía haber entendido que un funeral era una ceremonia importante, y por tanto, había que llevar ropas elegantes; seguía vistiendo su túnica negra tan habitual en él. Draco y Snape hablaban en murmullos, de pie frente al hoyo. Un par de enterradores estaban un poco alejados, esperando con sus palas para terminar ese trabajo.

—¿Llego tarde? —preguntó Hermione en voz muy baja, situándose al lado de Draco. Los dos hombres dejaron su charla, mirándola.

—Has venido. —murmuró Draco. Parecía sorprendido.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Granger. —le saludó el profesor. Ella hizo una pequeñísima reverencia, devolviéndole el saludo, y se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

—Nunca he estado en un funeral mágico. —confesó Hermione después de lo que parecía una eternidad. Los tres magos miraban el gran hoyo de tierra mojada. La señora Malfoy seguía llorando más allá. —De hecho, nunca he estado en un funeral.

—Podría considerarse afortunada. —comentó Snape.

—Los enterradores terminarán de sepultarlo cuando madre… Deje de llorar. —Draco dirigió su mirada a la señora Malfoy. Ella ni siquiera se había acercado a saludar. Hermione hizo un ruido con la boca.

De nuevo se hizo otro silencio. Siguieron escuchando el amortiguado lamento de la señora Malfoy, incómodos. Los enterradores pasaron el peso de un pie al otro.

—No parece que Narcissa tenga intención de parar. —dijo al fin el profesor, mirando a Draco. Y después de otra eternidad, Draco se acercó para hablar con su madre. —No sabía que venía, señorita Granger. ¿Qué asuntos le traen por aquí?

—Malfoy me invitó. Estuvimos hablando un rato ayer y quedamos en volver a empezar. Sin odios ni prejuicios. —el profesor Snape asintió con la cabeza. —Me alegra ver que se encuentra bien, profesor Snape.

— _Señor_ Snape. —le corrigió. —Ya no soy profesor. —se quedaron en silencio. Los ojos de ambos miraban a Draco, que trataba de consolar a su madre y apartarla del sarcófago. —¿Qué ha hecho usted?

—¿Se refiere a Dumbledore? —él asintió. —He dejado la Orden. Me estoy alojando en la casa de mis padres.

—¿No le preocupan los mortífagos?

—Supongo que sí. Pero tengo miedo de que Dumbledore trate de quitarme mis memorias. —se quedaron un momento callados. —No quiero tener nada que ver con él de nuevo.

— Parece razonable. —el profesor Snape la miró un momento. Luego, volvió su mirada al hoyo de tierra mientras decía, con un tono de voz casi casual —¿No preferiría no recordar nada de lo sucedido?

—No lo sé. Todavía me hace sentir incómoda pensar en – en _eso_. —admitió. Los colores subieron a sus mejillas y ella desvió la mirada. Cambió el tema de conversación. La señora Malfoy lloraba en el hombro de su hijo, abrazándolo con fuerza. —¿Qué va a hacer ahora, señor?

—Abriré un negocio de pociones. Probablemente. —añadió Snape bastante rápido. Hermione asintió. —Quizás debería desaparecer. —murmuró el hombre, más para sí mismo que para ella. Hermione quiso preguntar, pero Snape fue más rápido cuestionándola a ella —¿Y usted, qué hará ahora que la guerra ha terminado?

—Buscaré a mis padres. Los mandé a Australia y quiero recuperarlos. —explicó ante la ceja alzada del que fuera su profesor.

Su conversación se cortó abruptamente. La señora Malfoy, con semblante digno y ojos enrojecidos e hinchados por las lágrimas, se acercó a ellos. Draco se quedó en el lugar que había ocupado su madre. Él miraba el interior de la caja fijamente, sin expresión en la cara. Hermione temió que fuera a llorar también, pero se contuvo.

—Buenas tardes, señorita. —le saludó Narcissa Malfoy. La bruja le tendió la mano, esperando recibir el saludo de vuelta.

—Buenas tardes, señora Malfoy. Soy Hermione Granger.

Narcissa Malfoy no le volvió a dirigir la palabra. No comentó nada desagradable, pero se veía en su cara que Hermione le caía mal por el simple hecho de ser hija de muggles. Se colocó al otro lado de Snape, dejándolo a él como una barrera entre las dos. No dijeron nada. La señora Malfoy se secaba las últimas lágrimas rebeldes de los ojos. Draco cerró el sarcófago por fin, sin esperar a que Hermione o Snape le mandaran sus últimos deseos al muerto. Seguramente Snape ya se habría acercado a verlo, y Hermione ya había comprobado que realmente estaba muerto, así que no había motivo para retrasarlo más. Después se fue a por los dos enterradores.

—Lucius… —escuchó Hermione murmurar a la señora Malfoy en un lamento. Bajaron la caja y después de un momento de silencio, empezaron a cubrirla de tierra.

—Lo siento, Narcissa. —dijo el profesor en voz baja. Hermione se quedó ahí quieta, sin atreverse a mover. Draco estaba al lado de su madre, sujetándola del brazo. Ninguno de los cuatro se miraba a los ojos, pues todos tenían la vista clavada en la lápida blanca de Lucius Malfoy.

—Mentiroso. —le recriminó ella. No había maldad ni odio en sus palabras.

—Como padrino de Draco, debo protegerle de todo mal. —su voz sonó automática, como si estuviera repitiendo una frase que había oído muchas veces. Hermione se refrenó a mirar.

—Lo sé.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. La señora Malfoy parecía más calmada, pues ya no se secaba los ojos ni respiraba entrecortadamente. Hermione parecía atada a su lugar, como si hubieran pegado sus pies al suelo. Su visión del mundo había cambiado drásticamente en el momento en que ese hombre que ahora descansaba bajo tierra la había encerrado en su sótano. Casi le agradecía el haberle enseñado la verdadera cara de Dumbledore, pero el resto de faltas, la agresión, hacía que se lo pensase de nuevo.

Los Malfoy, madre e hijo, se marcharon del cementerio despidiéndose con un hilo de voz. Hermione se mantuvo allí de pie, al lado del señor Snape. No parecía como si el hombre tuviera alguna prisa por marcharse; estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos como ella. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo, recordándole que todavía podía sentir, y tenía frío. La capa negra de Snape cayó sobre sus hombros, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Para cuando se dio la vuelta, el hombre ya se había ido, sin decir nada.

Hermione suspiró con fuerza, cogiendo la capa por los lados para que no se cayera al suelo. Resbalaba un poco por encima de su túnica negra. Miró un último momento la lápida de mármol blanco y la tierra húmeda delante de ella, y cerró los ojos. Lucius Malfoy estaba muerto, se repitió en su cabeza. Era momento de cerrar ese capítulo de su vida y moverse hacia delante. Lo que él le había hecho no volvería a repetirse, se dijo mientras desaparecía.

El cementerio quedó desierto, la última lápida en ser colocada yacía solitaria, clavada en la tierra.

* * *

 **Nota: Wow con Draco. Bueno, en este fic desde un principio él ha sido un imbécil, ya saben, lo típico de 'soy superior a ti por cuestiones de sangre' y toda esa patraña, pero él jamás se unió a los mortífagos - aunque podemos suponer que ha tenido que convivir con varios de ellos, incluida su familia - y eso es algo que le honra...  
**

 **Además, a Draco no le agradó la idea de tener a Hermione Granger en su casa, en su sótano. La idea de su padre secuestrando a alguien no es agradable para Draco, menos después de ser juzgado - de nuevo - por ser mortífago y de librarse - de nuevo - de Azkaban. Uno pensaría que el hombre permanecería en un perfil bajo al menos un tiempo XD**

 **La guerra ha cambiado a Draco, eso sí es cierto. Aún sin haber participado activamente en ella, Draco ha dejado de restregarle en la cara a todo el mundo lo rico y puro de sangre que es. Lo que no significa que no crea en ello de todas formas, ser superior a los demás es algo muy Malfoy XD**

 **Narcissa sí que no ha cambiado. Sigue llena de prejuicios hacia los hijos de muggles; de hecho, ella hubiera preferido que Hermione muriera a quedarse sin marido, a pesar de que Lucius pretendía matarla - no personalmente, pero sigue siendo asesinato. Ella está enamorada de Lucius Malfoy, o más bien de _su_ idea de Lucius.**

 **Saludos,**

 _Paladium_


	5. Visita a Spinner's End

_**Romper las cadenas**_

 **Capítulo 5**

Hermione tardó unos días en decidirse. La capa de su antiguo profesor de Pociones estaba colgada de la percha de la entrada y Hermione no había vuelto a tocarla desde que la dejara allí, tras volver del funeral. Las cartas con Harry, Ron y Ginny habían empezado a ser cada vez más escasas. La incomodidad se podía leer en cada trazo de sus cartas y el contenido de las mismas le recordaba a Hermione a las que ella escribía para Harry el verano a quinto curso.

Ellos deseaban saber qué había pasado con Dumbledore. Todos deseaban saberlo, en realidad, pues no todos los días uno se encontraba a Dumbledore desarmado y en el suelo, indefenso. Cómo habían llegado a esa situación era algo que corroía por dentro a la Orden, junto con la misteriosa partida de Hermione y Snape. Incluso Ron había dejado entrever que ellos podían estar haciendo una alianza, pero realmente se estaba volviendo loco tratando de descifrar lo que había pasado.

Tampoco había tenido noticias de Draco. No las esperaba, de todas formas. Ahora mismo, estaban en ese momento en que hablarse era incómodo y no tenían realmente nada de lo que charlar. Aquel tiempo a solas le había venido bien para terminar de poner su vida en orden. Las facturas de la luz, el gas y el agua, junto con suministros para sobrevivir – no tenía nada en la nevera – y un mapa de Australia era a lo que se había dedicado.

Todavía pensaba en la mejor manera de comenzar a buscar. Wendell y Mónica Wilkins debían estar en algún lado, pero Australia era demasiado grande. Necesitaría tiempo para averiguar el paradero de sus padres, pero no lo tenía realmente. No pasaría más de un mes antes de que el poco dinero que tenía ahorrado se agotara. Tenía que buscar un trabajo, pensó, pero eso le quitaría tiempo para continuar la búsqueda.

Era frustrante verse en esa encrucijada, pero Hermione no iba a pedirle ayuda a nadie. No era que fuera orgullosa, que lo era, pero todos los que podían prestarle ayuda estaban en la Orden, y Hermione no quería saber nada más de esa organización o de su líder. Por supuesto que no iba a dejar de lado a Ginny, Ron y Harry, pero si Dumbledore estaba detrás de ella, podía utilizarlos – utilizar su deuda, si les pedía ayuda – para llegar a Hermione.

Hermione pensaba y pensaba. No estaba lista para retomar su vida como le había gustado: todavía no podía dedicarse a cambiar el mundo mágico para que dejara de haber tanta discriminación hacia las criaturas, los muggles y todos aquellos que eran diferentes. Aquello requeriría tiempo, y no le sobraba precisamente. Todavía tenía la cabeza hecha un lío cuando decidió devolver la capa a su dueño, pues este no parecía muy interesado en recuperarla personalmente.

Aquello le despejaría la mente, se dijo mientras desaparecía. Hermione esperaba que Snape viviera en Spinner's End, pues según la guía telefónica, era donde residía. No podía creerse su suerte al ver su nombre allí, en las páginas amarillas llenas de letras diminutas. Por supuesto, ella había mirado allí sin esperar que, de hecho, su nombre estuviera.

Apareció en la dirección que ponía en la guía telefónica. Por la ubicación, Hermione había supuesto que sería un barrio muggle, y había ido convenientemente vestida. La calle estaba desolada y sucia, y el sitio se veía deprimente. Casi le daban ganas de llorar, pensó Hermione recorriendo la calle, no le extrañaba que el profesor estuviera siempre tan taciturno. Llevaba la capa bien doblada en una bolsa de plástico, pues no le había parecido buena idea llevarla al descubierto.

Hermione paró frente a la casa. Observó a su alrededor, mirando con ojo crítico la arquitectura y la fachada. Aquella vivienda era igual que el resto, no se diferenciaba un ápice de las que yacían a su lado, en una hilera. Los ladrillos estaban desgastados y las ventanas sucias y grises parecían mimetizarse con el propio muro. Hermione suspiró, esperando que la persona a la que buscaba estuviera allí. Se acercó y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

—Señorita Granger. —Snape abrió la puerta un poco, mirándole desde ahí. Luego, abrió del todo y se hizo a un lado, observando a sus espaldas, como si temiera que les vieran. Hermione entró, pasando por el estrecho pasillo hasta el salón, a mano derecha. —¿A qué debo el placer de su visita? —su tono sonó algo sarcástico, pero no era hiriente. No todavía, pensó Hermione.

—Venía a devolverle la capa, señor. —Snape se sentó en el sillón, y Hermione supuso que su sitio estaba en el sofá. Se sentó allí, temiendo que se destrozara de solo tocarlo. El sitio era terriblemente viejo. Dejó la bolsa con la capa en la otra pieza de sofá. —Me la dejó en el funeral y –

—Sé lo que hice, señorita Granger. No hace falta que me lo recuerde. —de nuevo, era grosero pero seguía sin querer echarle activamente de la casa.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, detectando una publicación de una revista de pociones encima del Profeta de esa mañana. Las paredes estaban forradas de libros de cuero negro o marrón, y aunque el lugar donde vivía era claramente muggle, en esa casa no parecía haber ningún aparato electrónico. Hermione no hizo ningún comentario sobre eso. El silencio era algo incómodo, pero si Snape lo consideraba igual que Hermione, no parecía querer esforzarse por romperlo. Hermione preguntó:

—¿Empezará el negocio de pociones del que me habló? —Snape hizo un gesto con la cabeza, bastante ambiguo. Hermione decidió insistir: quizás si él abría una tienda de pociones ella podría trabajar allí. Ya se conocían, así que Hermione creía que tendría más flexibilidad que en otros lados, y en el mundo mágico siempre pagaban mejor que en el muggle: el cambio de la moneda ya era suficiente para alcanzar esa diferencia. —Ahora parece un buen momento, con todos esos negocios cerrados en el callejón Diagon.

—Realmente quiere que abra un negocio de pociones. —dijo finalmente Snape. Parecía sorprendido por su actitud, y a Hermione no le pareció raro. Decidió explicarle, sintiéndose mal al intentar aprovecharse de otro:

—Estaba pensando en que podría ayudarle. Necesito dinero para mantenerme, pero me gustaría buscar a mis padres, así que no puedo trabajar a tiempo completo.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que necesito ayuda? ¿Que requiero de usted? —Hermione frunció el ceño. El tono que había usado era bastante neutral.

—No he dicho que requiera específicamente de mí. Tan solo me ofrecía. Hemos trabajado juntos antes y no recuerdo que fuera una mala experiencia, al menos no para mí.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Hermione se removió un poco en su sitio, pensando en lo desconsiderado que era Snape. Ni siquiera le había ofrecido una bebida, gruñó para sus adentros. Y ella realmente la necesitaba: tenía la garganta seca y la boca pastosa. Se removió un poco más y Snape pasó su mirada de la sucia ventana a ella, casi por primera vez. Sus ojos eran como pozos sin fin, huecos e inexpresivos.

—No tenía pensado instalarme en el callejón Diagon. —dijo por fin. Ella le miró y finalmente tuvo el coraje de decir:

—¿Podría tomar agua antes de continuar? —él asintió, mirando la mesita desolada que había en el centro de la habitación como si se acabara de acordar.

—Traeré algo de beber.

Snape se marchó a la cocina. Hermione lo vio trastear allí, pero en seguida dejó de mirar, pensando que era de mal gusto espiar al anfitrión. Cogió la revista de pociones, ojeándola. El profesor regresó, llevando una bandeja muy antigua en las manos. La dejó en la mesa y le dio a Hermione un vaso de agua. Volteó las dos copas que había y sirvió un poco de vino en las dos; luego cogió una y bebió un sorbo.

—No suelo tener visitas, como ya ha adivinado. —Snape hizo un gesto con la mano que sostenía la copa de vino, señalando la habitación. Hermione asintió, sin darle mayor importancia. Bebió el vaso de agua, lo dejó en la mesa y, sin coger su copa de vino, dijo:

—Entonces, ¿no piensa abrir en el callejón Diagon? —retomó la conversación Hermione.

—Si me decido a hacer un negocio de pociones, no quiero vender pócimas contras resfriados y toda esa basura. —respondió francamente Snape. Ella asintió.

—Un sitio especializado. —Snape bebió un sorbo de su copa, y Hermione tomó eso como una afirmación. —¿Tiene alguna idea?

—Dublin parece un buen sitio.

—¿Por qué Dublin? ¿No está muy lejos?

—Esa es la idea. —de nuevo respondió con franqueza. —No quiero tener que ver a adolescentes hormonados ni a antiguos enemigos.

—En Londres tampoco tendría que verlos. Y sería más céntrico. Si además se sitúa cerca del callejón Diagon, tendrá más posibilidades de éxito.

—Parece que tiene todo pensado. —comentó él. Hermione no dijo nada, sin saber qué contestar a eso. —De todas formas, no tengo dinero para eso, así que sus ideas caen en saco roto. —concluyó Snape.

Hermione trató de reprimir la pregunta del millón: ¿cuánto dinero tenía Snape? ¿Tan mal pagaban en Hogwarts? Lo de ser maestro debía de ser por amor al arte, pensó ella, pues si Snape vivía en aquella casa horrible y no tenía tampoco mucho dinero… Hermione siempre había pensado que por poco que pagaran en Hogwarts, estar todo el año en el colegio compensaba. Aún así, Hermione no iba a comentar nada.

—¿No podría pedírselo a los Malfoy? —la ceja alzada de Snape, escéptica, le hizo saber que eso que acababa de decir era una estupidez.

—¿Por qué no va usted a pedirle el dinero que necesita a Potter?

Se quedaron en silencio. Hermione no iba a contestar a su pregunta, que ahora sí, tenía un tono malicioso, y sabía que Snape tampoco respondería la suya. No que el hombre estuviera esperando que ella respondiera, se fijó Hermione. La mirada de él volvía a estar en la ventana. Hermione se preguntó qué vería, pero no se atrevió a formular la pregunta en voz alta.

—De cualquier manera, si encuentra un trabajo en el que yo podría calificar, avíseme, por favor. Todo lo que veo son puestos de dependienta a jornada completa o trabajos demasiado especializados.

El profesor Snape asintió, bebiendo un poco más de su vino. Hermione suspiró y se levantó finalmente, dando por terminada la charla. Snape la acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni siquiera una despedida breve. Hermione se desapareció, sin creer que Snape la avisaría si encontraba algo interesante para ella. Bueno, a fin de cuentas el Profeta lo leían los dos.

* * *

 **Nota: Ufff, qué incómodo XD  
**

 **Saludos,**

 _Paladium_


	6. Estableciéndose en la rutina

_**Romper las cadenas**_

 **Capítulo 6**

Una semana después Hermione se encontró en casa del profesor Snape, de nuevo. Parecía haber aclarado su mente acerca de su trabajo y había empezado a tomar encargos de pociones, sobre todo cosas de San Mungo. Le había ofrecido un puesto a Hermione, seguramente viendo los beneficios que podía sacar de aquella alianza. Ella sabía que aquella era una ocasión que no se presentaba dos veces en la vida: sin la maestría en Pociones, no podía tomar esos encargos y sacarse un dinero.

Pero claro, en realidad San Mungo no sabía que Hermione estaba haciendo una parte de las pociones que recibían de Snape. El contrato que el hombre le había enseñado al cuestionarle precisamente eso lo dejaba bien claro: no tenía por qué hacer él mismo las pociones, tan solo supervisar que todo estuviera bien. De cualquier forma, Snape había sacado pergamino y pluma y había redactado un contrato para ella, un contrato satisfactorio, pues ganaba un cuarenta por ciento de los ingresos y trabajaba sólo cinco horas, por las noches, además de ir a comprar los ingredientes con el presupuesto que les daba el hospital.

Hermione debía admitir que era extraño. Acudir cada noche a Spinner's End, lúgubre y siniestra como debía de haber sido por siglos, y trabajar de nuevo codo con codo con el profesor Snape no era algo que ella había pensado que terminaría haciendo. Al principio se le había antojado extraño que él la citara para trabajar en su casa, pues ella suponía que era un hombre reservado. Luego se dio cuenta de que sí, era reservado, pero aquella casa parecía para Snape tan impersonal como un laboratorio.

Eso, o el hombre tenía muy pocas posesiones. Snape le había instruido para que no tocara sus libros o entrara en el dormitorio principal, y eran las únicas prohibiciones que Hermione tenía. El sótano, que era donde trabajaban, era un lugar amplio que parecía haber sido habilitado para trabajar con Pociones. A veces se quedaba a cenar, y esos días, Hermione miraba atentamente todo lo que le rodeaba. La cena solía ser su descanso entre horas de trabajo, aunque no siempre lo tenía, pues a veces se ensimismaba haciendo las pociones y perdía la noción del tiempo.

—¿Cómo va la búsqueda de sus padres, señorita Granger? —preguntó Snape. Estaban sentados en la cocina, comiendo una mísera tortilla.

—Progresa adecuadamente. Creo que mis padres podrían estar en Queensland.

—¿Una ciudad?

—Más bien una región.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Hermione se preguntó si Snape seguiría trabajando en los encargos cuando ella se iba, terminada su jornada laboral. Él ciertamente tenía pociones empezadas cuando ella llegaba. Tenía curiosidad porque no lo veía. Snape no hablaba gran cosa, salvo para preguntarle cómo iba la búsqueda de sus padres, aunque tampoco era muy vocal en ello, y todo a su alrededor parecía vacío, como si no guardara memorias. Aquella casa era vieja, muy vieja. Probablemente Snape se había criado allí, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada para acreditarlo.

Había hablado también con Draco. No de Snape, por supuesto. Él había venido a visitar a su padrino y los dos jóvenes se habían puesto a hablar acerca de los últimos sucesos. Draco estaba secretamente preocupado por posibles represalias por parte de los mortífagos que quedaban en libertad. Le preguntó por sus amigos, por la Orden del Fénix, pues quería saber si estaban haciendo un esfuerzo real por atraparlos.

Todavía no habían cazado a ninguno. Los asesinos mantenían un perfil relativamente bajo, atacando alguna tienda para obtener suministros y poco más. Draco creía – y Hermione estaba de acuerdo con él – que los mortífagos leales buscaban a los traidores. Malfoy no sabía quiénes eran realmente importantes como para considerar su traición un insulto, pues de nuevo, se repitió Hermione, Draco no había sido mortífago.

Luego estaba el asunto de la traición. Realmente no era traición, había sido igual que en la primera guerra: un montón de mortífagos diciendo que les habían obligado, que se encontraban bajo los efectos de la maldición _imperius_. Y tal y como había pasado entonces, con unas pocas lágrimas de cocodrilo y otro poco de dinero, muchos habían escapado de Azkaban, reinsertándose en la sociedad como hombres y mujeres de bien. Lucius Malfoy había hecho eso mismo, por eso Draco estaba preocupado.

Independientemente de si su teoría era cierta o falsa, la realidad era que aquellos seguidores de Voldemort que le habían dado la espalda estaban muriendo. Por lo que Hermione sabía – lo que leía en el Profeta – sus muertes no habían sido rápidas. Desmembramientos, caras irreconocibles y tortura hasta la demencia eran algunos de los medios que los asesinos utilizaban antes de dejar la Marca en el cielo.

—¿Cree que irán a por usted? —preguntó Hermione tras un rato de silencio. Tomó su último trozo de tortilla mirando fijamente a Snape. Él le devolvió la mirada si dejar translucir nada.

—Eventualmente. Me sorprende que todavía no me hayan hecho una visita. —Snape sabía de lo que hablaban, se fijó. ¿También estaba pensando en eso? Para lo cruel que era el destino de las víctimas, él parecía bastante tranquilo, como si hablara del tiempo.

—Si vienen, ¿usted peleará? —se sorprendió a sí misma preguntando. Él esbozó una sonrisa algo siniestra.

—Depende. No me meto en peleas que no puedo ganar.

Hermione asintió. Sabía que por estar en esa casa estaba en peligro, pero aún así seguía acudiendo. Ron había tratado de detenerla, Harry había ofrecido su dinero, una casa segura, pero Hermione los había rechazado a todos. No creía que estuviera en mayor peligro en Spinner's End de lo que estaba en su casa, y aunque su hogar tenía buenas protecciones, podía sentir que las de la casa de Snape eran un poco mejores. Bueno, él tenía más experiencia, había pensado Hermione.

Las cosas con sus amigos no iban del todo bien. Hermione les había contado todo lo sucedido en esos últimos días, incluido su nuevo trabajo y esa especie de amistad incipiente con Draco; y ellos tan solo le habían repetido una y otra vez que lo dejara todo, que volviera con ellos. Era frustrante que le dijeran que todo lo que había hecho desde que dejaran de verse estaba mal. Ellos no conocían a Draco de la misma forma en que Hermione lo conocía (aunque ella no se jactaba de saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza), tampoco entendían que Snape había estado de su parte desde el principio.

Harry y Ron, mayormente, la molestaban. Ellos no sabían nada, pero tenían que meter su nariz en los asuntos de Hermione, en vez de dejarla tranquila y apoyarla. O no decir nada si no se veían con ganas de fingir un poco de felicidad. Draco no era malo – vale, quizás no _tan_ malo – y el profesor Snape no iba a trocearla para usarla como ingredientes para sus pociones. Ellos no entendían, se repitió de nuevo. Tampoco querían esforzarse en entenderlo, añadió un momento después, algo amarga.

—¿Se encuentra indispuesta? —preguntó Snape, salido de la nada. Hermione levantó la mirada de su plato. El hombre se levantó, recogiendo la mesa.

—No, no, estoy… Estoy bien. —se quedaron callados un momento y cuando bajaron al sótano de nuevo, Hermione finalmente se atrevió a quejarse —Son mis amigos, Harry y Ron, sobre todo. Me ponen de los nervios diciéndome en sus cartas lo malvados que son Draco y usted.

—No esperaba menos de ellos. Diría que es típico de Gryffindors, pero sin embargo, usted está aquí. —Hermione le miró, levantando la vista de su caldero. Snape continuó su trabajo, ignorando su mirada. —Quizás sea usted la oveja negra de Gryffindor.

—No creo ser tan diferente a los demás.

—Gryffindors y Slytherins se odian. Es la verdad y no puede negarlo. —aseguró Snape.

—Usted es también una oveja negra de Slytherin. —replicó Hermione. Volvió a su poción.

—Eso ya lo era antes de que usted naciera. —Hermione le lanzó una mirada confusa. Snape la miraba a los ojos cuando dijo —Jamás traicionar al Señor Oscuro, señorita Granger. Entonces, esa era una verdad Slytherin. Aunque no te unas a la causa, jamás la traiciones.

—Hizo lo correcto. —se vio obligada a decir. El otro bufó, casi divertido.

—¿Usted cree? Si no los hubiera traicionado, ahora ya tendría todo listo para ser el siguiente Señor Oscuro. —Hermione reprimió una risa al recordar las tonterías que había escupido Dumbledore en su confrontación. El hombre hacía alusión a eso mismo con un tono burlón. —Ahora tengo que buscar seguidores. —se quedaron en silencio. Luego, con voz seria, Snape preguntó —¿Dónde cree que pueda encontrarlos?

—¿En serio?

—¿No tiene curiosidad por saber cómo comenzó la leyenda? —Snape no la miraba. Su tono era ligero, pero Hermione no sentía que el tema de conversación fuera el adecuado. Aún así, no le cortó. —¿Cómo un mestizo huérfano consiguió que tantos magos mataran y murieran por él?

—Harry me contó un poco. —admitió Hermione. Ella no había visto nada de primera mano, pero Harry les había contado todo cuanto sabía a Ron y a ella. —Riddle parecía tener sus encantos. Carisma, sobre todo. Encandilaba a la gente con una sonrisa y las palabras adecuadas.

—Cuando yo lo conocí, no quedaba nada de ese Riddle del que habla. —murmuró Snape. Hermione lo miró fijamente. —Oh, pero las palabras… Siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para quitarte las ideas tontas de la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio. Hermione no había esperado que Snape hablara de sus días de mortífago; ni siquiera trabajando para la Orden, con la guerra rugiendo detrás de las ventanas, él había dicho nada. Quizás entonces no eran tan cercanos como en esos momentos, aunque Hermione no calificaría a Snape como _amigo_. El antiguo profesor no dijo nada más, y la conversación murió. Pronto, Hermione recogería su capa de viaje del sofá donde la había dejado y se marcharía a casa a descansar.


	7. Acercándose el uno al otro

_**Romper las cadenas**_

 **Capítulo 7**

Hermione se encontró instalada en la rutina al mes siguiente de comenzar a trabajar para Snape. La búsqueda de sus padres iba viento en popa, y creía que podían estar en Cairns y sus alrededores. El dinero volvía a fluir por sus bolsillos – o más bien su cuenta de Gringotts – aunque no nadaba en oro. Era lo suficiente como para mantenerse y llevar una vida cómoda. El hospital San Mungo se mostraba complacido con su trabajo, o eso había dicho el profesor Snape al darle su parte del dinero.

Aquella noche, como el resto, la pasaría en casa de Snape. Ellos no solían hablar mucho, pero a Hermione no le molestaba. El silencio no era incómodo. Draco venía a veces para hablar con ella. Hermione creía que tenía miedo de ir a su casa, o quizás se sentía más cómodo en casa de Snape. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, Hermione tan sólo lo veía en Spinner's End, pocas noches. Ella jamás lo había invitado a su casa, ni Draco a la suya – aunque Hermione tenía claro que no iba a pisar la mansión Malfoy nunca más.

Trabajaban en silencio mientras los pensamientos de Hermione corrían disparados. Viendo sus propias manos cortar ingredientes, pensó que no estaría mal trabajar en eso. Todavía quería mejorar las condiciones de trabajo de los elfos domésticos, pero no creía que eso le costara mucho. Era heroína de guerra, aunque no tuviera un knut, y podía usar su fama para acelerar el proceso. Pero luego, cuando terminara de cambiar el mundo mágico… Pociones parecía ser interesante. Había algo tranquilizante en mezclar ingredientes y dar vueltas a un caldero.

El profesor Snape se levantó, raudo, y Hermione levantó la mirada, asustada. Tenía la varita en la mano y examinaba sus alrededores, aunque por la expresión en su cara, parecía querer oír algo. Ella miró también alrededor, sin saber qué pasaba con el hombre. Snape se movió por fin, varita en mano, subiendo las escaleras del sótano. Hermione lo siguió sacando la varita, insegura de la amenaza a la que se enfrentaban. Algo en el fondo de su mente gritaba "mortífagos".

—Parece que tenemos visita esta noche, señorita Granger. —dijo el profesor llegando al salón. Descorrió la cortina, frunciendo el ceño. —Y no son de los que se quedan a tomar el té. —añadió.

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó Hermione únicamente. Ella no veía nada en la oscuridad.

—Demasiados. Me parece que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Snape se giró y salió de la habitación a zancadas. Hermione le escuchó atrancar la puerta y se quedó bastante escéptica. Dudaba que un trozo de madera hiciera a los mortífagos desistir. Ella le siguió, queriendo preguntar quién estaba allí. Los pasos de Snape les llevaron hasta el dormitorio principal. Hermione sabía que no debía entrar ahí, así que se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, observando. Se escuchó el tintineo de monedas y Snape metió algo en los bolsillos de su capa de viaje.

—Debería recoger su capa, señorita Granger. —le recomendó el profesor.

Hermione volvió a por su capa marrón. Se escucharon voces y ella corrió, asustada. La voz de Bellatrix resonaba por encima de las demás. Snape salió al pasillo, ya ataviado con su capa negra, y la cogió fuertemente de la muñeca. La puerta explotó, las protecciones de la casa cayeron y se escuchó una terrible detonación. Hermione cerró los ojos, asustada. Todos los cristales de la vivienda habían reventado, partiéndose en pequeños trocitos que saltaron a todos lados. Bellatrix entró, sonriendo como desquiciada.

—El hombre al que quería encontrar… Y la sangre sucia. —se sorprendió. Hermione retrocedió, varita en alto. Snape no parecía muy preocupado por Bellatrix en esos momentos. Seguía cogiéndole de la muñeca, y la empujó detrás de él.

El resto de mortífagos entraron. Snape no levantó la varita. Nadie atacó. Hermione los miró a todos: eran muchos, y todos tenían expresiones viciosas en la cara. Se sentía a punto de perder la cordura: ¿qué iban a hacer? Snape no parecía querer pelear y Hermione esperaba el primer hechizo para empezar a lanzar todas las maldiciones que conocía. Snape la empujó detrás de él un poco más. Hermione vio cómo tomaba una redoma pequeña de un bolsillo con la mano que tenía la varita.

—Así que yo soy el siguiente. —dijo el profesor. Hermione quiso creer que estaba haciendo charla banal para conseguir más tiempo. Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a comprender para qué. Podía sentir las barreras anti-aparición que habían puesto los mortífagos. —Qué molesto.

La cara de Bellatrix se frunció en una mueca de odio. Gritó, levantando su varita un poco más, dispuesta a lanzar la primera maldición. La mano de Snape sobre su muñeca se aferró un poco más fuerte, como si quisiera decirle algo. El hombre tenía la varita baja. En un segundo, se colocó por completo delante de Hermione, impidiéndole ver a los mortífagos que les amenazaban.

Snape tiró algo al suelo, frente a Bellatrix, y se escuchó una detonación. La luz iluminó la estancia, las barreras anti-aparición fluctuaron y Hermione se sintió absorbida por un remolino de colores, viendo la maldición de Bellatrix irse con ellos. Dentro de ese torbellino, lo único que Hermione sentía seguro era el agarre de Snape sobre su muñeca, haciéndole daño. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como algo le golpeaba en el hombro, y sus pies tocaron suelo firme.

Lo próximo que supo es que ya no estaban en Spinner's End, por los adoquines que podía sentir a través de las botas. Algo caliente chorreaba por su brazo y fue entonces cuando Hermione sintió un dolor agudo. Se tambaleó, perdiendo el equilibrio, y cayó al suelo, con la mano de Snape todavía agarrada a su muñeca. Abrió los ojos, mirando alrededor. Se encontraban en una calle ancha de un pueblo inglés. No había nadie en la calle, y el único sonido que se oía eran los ruidos que salían del pub que había cerca.

—¿Señorita Granger? —la mano de Snape deshizo el agarre y el hombre se giró para mirarle. Llevaba la varita en alto. Hermione se miró el brazo adolorido: había un profundo corte a la altura del bíceps, que recorría el brazo longitudinalmente. La sangre salía a borbotones. —Está sangrando.

—Duele. —comentó ella lo obvio. Conjuró una pequeña luz, levantándose del suelo húmedo y algo sucio, y se miró la herida. Snape conjuró una venda sobre su brazo, ajustándola mucho para cortar la circulación.

—¿Puede andar? Bellatrix vendrá por aquí dentro de poco.

Hermione asintió. Sentía el brazo entumecido. Su sangre había manchado el suelo, colándose entre los adoquines. Snape la miró una última vez antes de observar su alrededor, evaluando adónde debían ir. Un poco más adelante terminaba el pueblo. Snape la dirigió hacia allí, andando a paso ligero. Hermione tenía que correr a ratos para mantenerse junto al profesor. Las capas de viaje que llevaban revoloteaban en la noche sin viento y húmeda.

—Vamos a desaparecernos de nuevo. —tuvo la decencia de avisar Snape esa vez, cuando salieron del pueblo. Ya se podían oír las voces ruidosas de los mortífagos.

La garra de Snape volvió a colocarse en su muñeca, haciéndole un poco más de daño, y de nuevo desaparecieron en un torbellino de colores apagados. Esa vez, aparecieron en un camino de tierra rodeado de maleza. Snape la soltó, iluminando el camino con la varita, y Hermione le imitó, caminando detrás de él. No se molestó en preguntar adónde iban, pues tenía la sensación de que se irían de allí dentro de poco.

Caminaron por lo que pareció una eternidad, y finalmente llegaron a su destino. La espesa naturaleza que se introducía en el camino, dificultándoles el paso, se abrió, y una casa blanca apareció frente a ellos. Hermione la examinó, siempre detrás de Snape, pues se sentía algo débil por la pérdida de sangre y no quería alejarse mucho. Tenía una pequeña valla, otrora blanca, y un jardín muy descuidado. La vivienda tenía dos pisos y buhardilla. Las ventanas estaban rotas y sucias por el paso del tiempo y el abandono. La puerta estaba entreabierta, descolgada del marco. Dentro no se veía nada, tal era su negrura.

—¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí? —preguntó Hermione al traspasar la valla. El chirrido agudo que hizo el metal al moverse perforó sus oídos. Snape hizo un gesto afirmativo, sin hablar.

Se introdujeron en la casa. Por dentro, la vivienda era terrorífica. Los muebles viejos y desgastados estaban tumbados y había desconchones en los muros, como si alguien hubiera tenido un duelo violento hacía mucho tiempo. Aquello podía haber sido pasable si no fuera por las manchas de sangre que había en la cocina y en el techo del salón, al menos en la mitad que quedaba en pie.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué sitio es este? —preguntó Hermione, parada frente al dintel de la cocina. Snape miró la sangre seca y vieja un momento, antes de girarse de nuevo.

—La casa de los Bones. El Señor Oscuro los mató personalmente.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, una nueva perspectiva formándose en su mente. Estaban en la casa de unos antiguos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Se tapó la boca, horrorizada, y se escuchó el ruido de las escaleras de madera crujir bajo los pies de Snape. Hermione no dijo nada, pero se sentía a punto de vomitar. Le siguió con cuidado, tratando de no pensar en la cantidad de sangre que había por toda la casa. Parecía como si nadie hubiera vuelto a entrar tras la defunción de los Bones.

Las escaleras daban a un largo pasillo con varias puertas. Hermione se sintió enferma al ver la sangre en las habitaciones de los niños, esparcida por sus camas. Voldemort no había tenido piedad, pensó. Snape la condujo hasta el baño, haciéndola entrar. Hermione tenía la piel pálida y enfermiza. Snape cerró la puerta detrás de él y examinó el baño, indicándole que se sentara en el inodoro.

—Señorita Granger, necesito que sea fuerte en estos momentos. —le dijo, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Hermione asintió, temblorosa. —Voy a mirar su brazo.

—¿Por qué nos ha traído aquí? —preguntó Hermione, tendiéndoselo. Snape retiró la venda con cuidado. Se le veía tenso mientras tocaba las vendas empapadas de sangre. Hermione recordó entonces que Snape era un vampiro.

—Necesitaré que se quite la ropa para poder examinarla mejor. —Hermione asintió. Se quitó la capa de viaje y la túnica. —Necesitábamos un lugar apartado para pasar la noche. No puedo llevarla por el mundo muggle sangrando de esa manera. —Snape dejó la ropa que Hermione le tendía encima de la bañera. —La camisa también.

—¿También? —Hermione sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Si se quitaba la camisa… Se quedaría en sujetador. Tragó saliva, pensando en las manos de Lucius Malfoy sobando sus pechos de esa forma ruda y cruel.

—No es nada que no haya visto ya. —le recordó Snape. Hermione asintió, temblorosa, y bajó la vista al suelo. —¿Quiere que la desabroche yo?

Hermione asintió, sin mirarle a la cara. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su regazo. Sabía que Snape no le pediría eso si no fuera porque era imprescindible, y Hermione sabía que lo era. La herida se encontraba cerca de la axila, un sitio poco manejable con una camisa encima. Allí también había una arteria importante, que seguramente era la causa de tanta sangre. Los dedos de Snape desabrocharon botón tras botón de su camisa, sin terminar de quitársela; sólo lo justo para poder sacar el brazo. Una copa del sujetador de Hermione quedó al aire cuando Snape levantó su brazo, examinándole. Lo apoyó en el lavabo, agachándose para poder observar mejor.

—¿Usted ya espiaba para Dumbledore entonces? —el profesor pareció entender qué quería decir ese _entonces_.

—Sí. —Snape conjuró un paño y lo humedeció. Lo pasó por la herida, presionando en la arteria para que dejara de salir sangre. Hermione miraba, sintiendo el brazo notablemente más entumecido. Ya no sentía las puntas de los dedos. —A la mañana siguiente, yo seguía dando clase de Pociones, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Eso debió de ser duro.

Snape la miró por un momento, como si estuviera sorprendido. Hermione le aguantó la mirada con honestidad y, después de un momento, Snape continuó palpando la herida con el paño. El corte era profundo y el borde de la piel abierta estaba fuertemente enrojecido. Hermione reconoció entonces la maldición que Bellatrix le había mandado: _Diffindo_. En cierta forma, le sorprendió. La mortífaga sabía de la maldición _Sectumsempra_ que el propio Snape había inventado, mucho más potente que un hechizo de corte regular, pero no la había utilizado.

Snape se removió un momento y sacó una redoma de su capa de viaje. El líquido marrón se revolvió en su interior, y Hermione lo identificó rápidamente como esencia de díctamo. Snape gastó la mitad de la redoma curándola, vertiendo gota a gota el contenido sobre la herida. Hermione nunca había visto el efecto, aunque era descrito en varios libros. La piel se cerró, borrándose la línea roja y furiosa después, y finalmente solo quedó su brazo, impecable.

—Tome. —Snape le pasó otra poción roja, guardando la esencia de díctamo. Hermione la bebió, reconociéndola como poción reabastecedora de sangre.

—Gracias. —murmuró Hermione.

Snape se giró, sin decir nada, y comenzó a lavarse las manos en el lavabo, que escupió un poco de agua sucia antes de empezar a funcionar bien. Hermione se vistió, poniéndose la túnica y la capa de viaje, y esperó. Las manos del hombre temblaban un poco mientras se las lavaba con fruición. Ella se lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre las ropas, eliminando la sangre. ¿Necesitaría Snape alimentarse?

Snape salió del baño sin decirle nada. Esperaba que le siguiera, suponía Hermione. Ella no sabía muy bien qué decir, o si ofrecerle su sangre, a pesar de haber tomado una poción reabastecedora de sangre unos momentos antes. Se introdujeron al que debía de ser el dormitorio matrimonial. Había una cama vieja y polvorienta delante de un armario desvencijado. Una de las mesillas estaba rota, hecha astillas. La sangre adornaba el cabecero de la cama.

—Debería descansar. —le aconsejó Snape, señalándole la cama. Él se sentó en el suelo, cerca de la ventana. Hermione miró la cama, que tenía algunas gotas de sangre, y se sentó a su lado.

—Duerma usted ahí si le apetece. No pienso tocar esa cama.

Snape no dijo nada. Desde ahí, Hermione podía ver la entrada de la casa. Era un perfecto puesto de vigilancia. El silencio inundó la habitación. Hermione se hizo un ovillo, sintiéndose exhausta de repente. La emoción de la pelea y huida se había ido, dejándola con un brazo irritado y un enorme agotamiento, descansando en el suelo a menos de diez pies de distancia con la sangre que había en la pared. Tragó saliva, enrollándose un poco más en su capa de viaje. Snape se movió y la pesada capa negra cayó sobre Hermione de forma descuidada. Ella la utilizó como manta.

—Gracias. —murmuró Hermione. Snape le reconoció el agradecimiento con un gesto, mirándola fijamente un momento. Hermione continuó, después de un segundo de indecisión —Después de todo lo sucedido, creo que podemos tutearnos. —Snape alzó una ceja.

—¿Te estás poniendo sentimental, Granger? —le preguntó, tuteándola.

—Hermione, si no te importa. —le corrigió ella. —Y no, no me estoy poniendo sentimental. No me parece correcto seguir tratándonos de "usted" cuando ya me has visto desnuda un par de veces. —miró al frente. No se esperó la disculpa de Snape:

—Lamento lo de Lucius. —Hermione hizo un ruido con la garganta, desestimándolo. —Si te sirve de consuelo, no he mirado esta vez. —Hermione se recolocó la capa negra, cubriéndose los hombros.

—Pervertido. —susurró con una sonrisa. Snape no contestó, esbozando una levísima sonrisa. Se quedaron un rato en silencio y luego Hermione preguntó abruptamente —¿Por qué Dumbledore y el señor Malfoy se aliarían en su contra precisamente?

—No le estás preguntando a la persona correcta. —desestimó su pregunta Snape. —Dumbledore y Lucius siempre han tenido alguna especie de trato, al menos desde que empecé a trabajar en Hogwarts. Esa es mi teoría.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —preguntó Hermione, asombrada. Malfoy y Dumbledore aliados desde hacía tanto tiempo no era algo bueno.

—Al día siguiente a mi admisión, Malfoy fue a ver al director. —le explicó. Hermione asintió, siguiéndole. —Y luego, todos los libros de la biblioteca que trataban a los vampiros en profundidad simplemente desaparecieron. Qué coincidencia… —ironizó Snape. —Me costó años encontrar sobre los actos y saber qué estaba haciendo yo, pero cuando lo encontré el Señor Oscuro había renacido y no era un buen momento para intentar matar a Lucius.

—Tiene sentido, por lo que sabemos de Dumbledore. —concordó Hermione. Snape bufó, algo divertido al recordar las palabras de Dumbledore, su temor.

Hermione cerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza. Se encontró con el hombro de Snape y dejó que su cabeza se apoyara allí, esperando la negativa del hombre. En silencio, Hermione se dejó llevar por el cansancio.

* * *

 **Nota: Ugh, la cosa se ha puesto fea y peluda en un momento. Y en momentos de necesidad, nuestros dos protagonistas hacen un frente común.  
**

 **Saludos,**

 _Paladium_


	8. Desesperación

_**Romper las cadenas**_

 **Capítulo 8**

Los primeros rayos del alba la hicieron despertar. Hermione había pasado la noche en duermevela, despertándose a cada rato con el corazón latiendo fuertemente. Cada vez que había abierto los ojos, Snape continuaba allí, inmóvil pero sin dormir. Los mortífagos no había vuelto a dar señales de vida y su compañero no había hecho amago de moverse.

—A las ocho nos iremos. —dijo Snape mirando la hora con un hechizo _tempus_. Quedaba media hora más o menos para las ocho.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A desayunar. —Snape la miró como si su respuesta fuera obvia. Hermione no pudo evitarlo y preguntó:

—¿Los vampiros también comen?

—Podemos, aunque no es necesario. —explicó. —La comida humana nos mantiene sanos y saludables. —Hermione asintió y se reprimió de comentar que el aspecto de Snape no era realmente saludable, ni nunca lo había sido. —Hay un pueblo muggle donde podríamos aprovisionarnos.

—De acuerdo, iré transformando mis ropas en algo más normal.

A las ocho, Hermione y Snape partieron a ese pueblo muggle del que había hablado el segundo. Gracias a unos cuantos hechizos, las ropas de ambos parecían mucho más muggles que antes, e incluso pasaban por unos tipos de ciudad. El pueblo muggle al que fueron era pequeño; sólo tenía una cafetería, en la plaza mayor, y la mayoría de sus habitantes eran ancianos que pasaban su rato sentados en las puertas de sus casas, mirando al resto ir y venir.

Snape pagó por el desayuno con el dinero que había cogido el día anterior de su casa, antes de irse. Pasaron bastante rato en la cafetería, comiendo en silencio. Snape había cogido el periódico de ese día y Hermione encontró el noticiario de otra editorial entre revistas viejas. No había ninguna pequeña pista de que algo hubiera sucedido en el mundo mágico. Lo siguiente y último que hicieron en ese pueblo muggle fue comprar provisiones para el resto del día en una tienda de ultramarinos.

—¿Siguiente destino? —preguntó Hermione, llevando una de las bolsas en la mano.

—Tú también puedes sugerir sitios, ¿sabes? —le reprochó Snape. —Porque si no, vamos a acabar visitando más casas como la de los Bones.

—Vale, vale, no te enfades. —Hermione levantó una mano en son de paz. Caminaban hacia el final del pueblo. —El único sitio que se me ocurre es el Bosque de Dean. —dijo finalmente. —¿Y no deberíamos acudir al Ministerio de Magia o a alguien que nos proteja?

—No parece buena idea. —respondió inmediatamente Snape. Un par de ancianos les miraron meterse en un recodo del camino, escondiéndose para la aparición. —Adelante, Hermione. Llévanos a ese bosque.

Snape le tendió su brazo como si fueran a entrar a un baile juntos. Hermione colocó su mano allí y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie mirando. Finalmente, cerró los ojos, apretó el brazo de Snape y los llevó al Bosque de Dean, donde había estado con Harry y Ron antes del Torneo de los Tres Magos, viendo el final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Hermione sintió el crujir de las hojas de los árboles bajo sus pies, abrió los ojos y soltó el brazo de Snape.

—Severus. —le llamó por su nombre al ver que el hombre se alejaba un poco, mirando a su alrededor. En seguida, él frunció el ceño y la miró. —¿Qué problema hay con acudir al Ministerio?

—Es lo que esperan que hagamos. —el profesor movió su varita en el aire y volvió a transformar sus ropas. Hermione le imitó. —Tendrán a alguien vigilando las entradas al Ministerio y Grimmauld Place.

—Bellatrix no puede tener a tanta gente.

—De hecho, sí la tiene. Salvó a unos cuantos carroñeros de las garras del Ministerio. —Snape pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. —¿Caminamos?

—Los mortífagos están acabados. —refunfuñó Hermione, comenzando a andar en una dirección. Snape la siguió, poniéndose a su lado. —Voldemort ya no existe, Harry lo destruyó para siempre hace tres meses o más.

—Bellatrix no parece recordar ese pequeño detalle. —se burló Snape con cantidades ingentes de sarcasmo. Hermione bufó. —La señora Lestrange está loca, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes? Ella es fuerte y está ida de la cabeza, los que la siguen son todos esos que, o quieren seguir peleando, o saben lo que les espera si se entregan.

—Pero tiene que haber una forma de llegar al Ministerio. Si entramos, Bellatrix no podrá atacar sin quedarse encerrada.

—¿Y una vez dentro, qué? ¿Cuál es tu plan?

—¡No lo sé! —gritó Hermione, furiosa.

Caminaron otro rato más en silencio. El bosque estaba vacío, pues la época ideal para acampar era verano y en esos momentos hacía frío. Un viento suave mecía las copas de los árboles, haciéndolas crujir. Las hojas secas y rojizas se arrastraban por el suelo, rompiéndose al ser pisadas por los dos magos. Hermione se forzó a tranquilizarse mirando el paisaje bucólico. Agradecía que Snape no le hubiera respondido con más gritos o se habrían enzarzado en una pelea verbal.

—Vamos a descansar. —sugirió Hermione, señalando un tronco caído que podía servirles de banco. —¿Tú crees que podrías enseñarme Pociones? —preguntó finalmente una vez se acomodaron.

—He estado enseñándote Pociones durante siete años.

—Lo sé. —Hermione rodó los ojos. —Me refiero a la maestría.

—¿Para qué querrías una maestría en Pociones?

—Porque me gustaría dedicarme a eso. —Hermione se estiró un poco, poniéndose más recta. —Después de haber conseguido que los elfos domésticos sean mejor tratados, por supuesto. Pero creo que puedo trabajar en ambas cosas a la vez.

—Deberías ser capaz de sacar tu maestría sola. —repuso Snape. Hermione le miró con algo de horror:

—¿Sola? Pero si dicen que una maestría es muy difícil sacarla sin un tutor.

—Sólo es seguir instrucciones y estudiar. Creo que eso puedes hacerlo. —Hermione frunció el ceño. Se había informado acerca de las maestrías en las diversas disciplinas del mundo mágico que le interesaban, y todas ellas parecían muy difíciles. Había preguntado por Hogwarts, por supuesto, y todos le habían recomendado estudiar muy duro, esforzarse mucho y encontrar un tutor decente. Decían que el tutor ayudaba bastante, sobre todo con las dudas y el seguimiento de sus estudios. —No es nada que la sabelotodo no pueda afrontar.

—No sé si intentas animarme o te estás burlando de mí. —gruñó Hermione. —De todas formas, ¿tan fácil te pareció tu maestría?

—Yo estudié mi maestría haciendo venenos para el Señor Oscuro. —confesó Snape. —Eso ayudó bastante, tengo que admitirlo. Si quieres una experiencia similar, puedo dejarte las pociones más complicadas a ti.

Hermione asintió, apoyando el codo en la rodilla y la barbilla en la palma de la mano. Aquello era lo más que conseguiría de Snape como ayuda para su maestría. Ella no se sentía realmente segura de poder sacarla adelante sin un tutor, pero quizás podía aprovecharse y usar a Snape como tutor sin que él lo supiera, mientras trabajaban en sus pociones. Aún así, antes que todo eso, Hermione quería encontrar a sus padres. Miró las manos del profesor temblar de reojo.

—¿Necesitas comer? —preguntó Hermione, armándose de valor. Antes no había parecido molesto porque le hiciera preguntas sobre su condición, pero Hermione sabía que aquellas cosas eran algo íntimas.

—Hábil deducción. —murmuró Snape. Escondió sus manos entre los pliegues de la capa de viaje con mala cara. Hermione volvió a mirar al frente.

—¿Quieres mi sangre? —volvió a preguntar. Snape gruñó, sin decir nada, y se quedaron en silencio. —¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos estar huyendo siempre.

—Creo que esta noche podemos aventurarnos a la ciudad. Saber qué ha pasado.

—Podemos ir a mi casa. —sugirió Hermione. Snape asintió, aceptando su idea.

El resto del día lo pasaron en silencio. Comieron en el Bosque de Dean, sentados en el tronco caído, y luego continuaron andando un rato más. Hermione empezó a preocuparse por su compañero poco antes de que el crepúsculo cayera sobre el bosque. Snape temblaba de forma notable, ya no tan discreto como antes. Pararon en otro lugar, frente a un árbol grueso y alto, y Hermione se tumbó un rato a descansar.

La luna salía en el cielo sin estrellas cuando Hermione los llevó al pueblo donde vivía, en las afueras de Londres. Los apareció en el lugar habitual, un callejón oscuro a dos calles de distancia de la casa de Hermione. Al instante, sintió que había algo raro. Miró a Snape, como confirmando sus sospechas: ¿los vampiros tenían los sentidos más agudizados? Él había captado la presencia de mortífagos en Spinner's End mucho antes que Hermione. Sacaron las varitas.

—Esto me da mala espina. —murmuró Hermione, saliendo a la calle principal. Snape asintió a su lado, dándole la razón. Las farolas alumbraban la calzada asfaltada. La casa de Hermione podía verse desde allí, haciendo esquina con otra calle. — _Muy_ mala espina.

Snape gruñó cuando se acercaron un poco más a la casa. Hermione miró atrás: había dos hombres fumando en la acera, mirándoles muy fijamente. Se acercó un poco más a Snape, señalándole disimuladamente los dos sujetos sospechosos. Ellos se levantaron, tirando sus cigarros y pisoteándolos, y comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección que Hermione y Snape.

—Carroñeros. —murmuró Snape de repente. Su mano le agarró del brazo y en un momento, desaparecieron de allí. —Estaban vigilando por si veníamos.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Estaban en otro callejón oscuro, pero las luces de neón de los anuncios que había fuera iluminaban el sitio a intervalos. Olía mal, como si la basura se hubiera acumulado. Había un contenedor metálico al fondo, del que sobresalían las bolsas de basura negras. Hermione se tapó la nariz, sintiendo una arcada cuando el hedor se coló por sus fosas nasales. Caía una fina lluvia sobre ellos y el cielo estaba encapotado, cubierto de nubes. La luz de una salida de emergencia alumbraba un poco, aunque parecía a punto de fundirse.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Hermione. Se sentía como un disco rayado, pero Snape no era capaz de darle una contestación satisfactoria.

—Ponte algo muggle y muévete. —Snape volvió a transformar su ropa, saliendo del callejón. Hermione le siguió, imitándole.

—¿Pero qué hacemos? —insistió, frustrándose. La lluvia empezaba a calarle.

—No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? —paró Snape, enfadado. Un par de muggles les miraron antes de continuar su marcha. —Yo necesito alimentarme.

Hermione bufó, enfadada, pero le siguió. No sabía si estaba molesta con Snape o con ella misma… O con los mortífagos. Ya no lo sabía. Quería saber qué era lo que pretendía Snape dándose a la fuga de esa manera, qué iban a hacer, cuándo terminaría ese viaje inesperado o cómo contactar con Harry, Ron y Ginny para obtener ayuda. Quizás ir a Grimmauld Place era la mejor opción, aunque Dumbledore estaría allí.

Los pasos de Snape les dirigieron al extrarradio de la ciudad, hacia un banco de sangre. No llegaron a acercarse mucho, pues los mortífagos parecían haberles seguido y los encontraron a una manzana de distancia. Hermione reconoció a Dolohov y McNair a la vanguardia, y por suerte para los fugados, Bellatrix no estaba. Todavía había bastantes mortífagos, pero parecía que faltaban un par de los que habían visto en Spinner's End.

Snape la desapareció conjuntamente antes de que Hermione alcanzara a lanzar la primera maldición o los mortífagos pudieran acorralarlos. Aparecieron en otra parte de Londres, en el centro, cerca del teatro al que los padres de Hermione solían llevarla de pequeña. La chica boqueó un par de veces, sorprendida por la desaparición, y esa vez, Snape no le soltó el brazo. La arrastró por las calles, mirando atrás cada poco rato.

—Deberías tomar un poco de sangre. Te ves fatal. —dijo Hermione. Snape gruñó, no queriendo hablar realmente del tema. —Además, si tomaras sangre, ¿no serías capaz de derrotar a esos mortífagos? Quiero decir, si Dumbledore te considera una amenaza, será por algo.

—Cállate, Granger. —Snape giró a la derecha. —Incluso si pudiera con los mortífagos, dudo que pudiera protegerte a ti mientras tanto. Y no estoy diciendo que pueda con ellos.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer, sino? —se desesperó Hermione. —Si no te alimentas pronto, acabarás dejándome seca en un accidente. Y obviando eso, a largo plazo nuestras únicas opciones son pedir la protección de alguien más o terminar con nuestros perseguidores.

—No pienso pedir la protección de nadie. —espetó Snape. —Si quieres, te dejo en Grimmauld Place.

—Podemos hacerlo. —dijo Hermione. —Sé que el plan puede funcionar.

—¿De qué plan hablas ahora? —Hermione lo empujó a un callejón solitario y le hizo parar.

—Vamos a mi casa, te doy un poco de mi sangre y peleamos contra los mortífagos.

—No es una buena idea. ¿Crees que puedes pelear mientras te desangras?

—Me puedo beber una poción reabastecedora de sangre. ¿Todavía te quedan, no?

Snape no alcanzó a contestar. El barullo habitual del centro de Londres comenzó a escalar, llenándose de gritos. Los mortífagos habían llegado, pensó Hermione. Prestaron atención un momento, y luego ella decidió por los dos. No iban a ir a Grimmauld Place ni al Ministerio. Agitó la varita, mandando un patronus a Harry. Con unos cuantos refuerzos, su plan sería exitoso, determinó Hermione. Transformó sus ropas de nuevo, pues se sentía incómoda con aquella falda muggle, y agarrando el brazo de Severus, se desapareció, sin darle tiempo a quejarse.


	9. Peleando por nuestras vidas

_**Romper las cadenas**_

 **Capítulo 9**

Hermione tironeó del brazo de Severus, sacándolo del callejón en el que habían aparecido un rato antes. Corrieron por la calle principal con las capas revoloteando detrás de ellos. Los dos carroñeros continuaban allí, sentados en la puerta de su casa. Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces, aturdiendo al primero antes de que tuvieran ocasión de sacar la varita. Snape se encargó del segundo mientras ella atravesaba el dintel de la puerta.

—Granger… —la llamó Snape entrando en su casa. Hermione encendió las luces con un pase de varita y dejó la capa colgada en la percha del vestíbulo. —No es buena idea.

—Cierra la puerta, por favor. —le indicó ella. Snape le dio un golpe con el pie, dejando que se cerrara. —Y claro que es buena idea.

—Nunca he bebido de alguien. —le explicó. Hermione pasó por delante del salón, donde estaba colgado el mapa de Australia con todas las pistas que había conseguido recoger. Snape la siguió, escaleras arriba.

—Estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo. —confió ella. Estaba nerviosa, para qué negarlo, pero eso no ayudaría a convencer a Snape. —No tenemos puerta trasera que defender, así que deberíamos esperar un ataque desde el frente. —continuó Hermione. Snape gruñó.

—Podría matarte.

—Confío en ti. Sé que no lo harás. —dijo Hermione, reaccionando con rapidez. Snape parecía incómodo; la primera vez que ella había visto a Severus genuinamente incómodo. Se mordió el labio, entrando en su cuarto y sentándose en la cama. —¿Me tumbo?

—Granger, de verdad, no es –

—Mi nombre es Hermione. —repuso, interrumpiéndole. —Deja de preocuparte, no me pasará nada. —Snape volvió a gruñir, mirando por la ventana. Se oía ajetreo al final de la calle. —No tenemos mucho tiempo. Déjame una poción reabastecedora de sangre en la mesilla. ¡Severus! —la llamó, viendo que no le hacía mucho caso.

—Maldita sea, Granger.

—Hermione. —le corrigió ella. — Y me parece que ya no tenemos elección.

Snape gruñó de nuevo. Ya no se cubría las manos, así que Hermione pudo verlas temblar. Tragó saliva, nerviosa, y se tumbó en la cama. Severus dejó la poción en su mesilla a regañadientes mientras Hermione se retiraba el pelo del cuello y desabrochaba su ropa un poco. Tenía la piel fría y húmeda por la lluvia. Los gritos se oían cercanos cuando Snape se alzó sobre ella, apoyado en la cama, y la tomó de los hombros.

Sus manos se sentían heladas sobre la piel de Hermione cuando se colocaron en su nuca, sujetándole la cabeza. Se miraron un momento con fijeza y Hermione asintió, lista para empezar. Los labios finos y pálidos de Severus se abrieron. Hermione vio los dientes amarillentos y torcidos del hombre, y sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer. Luego, como si tuviera miedo de hacer demasiada presión y romperla, Severus acercó su cara al cuello expuesto de Hermione y mordió.

Sintió un pinchazo de dolor donde él había mordido. Los colmillos habían perforado su piel y el resto de sus dientes rozaban contra el cuello. Severus comenzó a tumbarla de nuevo, aunque Hermione apenas se dio cuenta. La habitación comenzaba a oscurecerse, o quizás era la visión de Hermione yéndose a negro. Jadeó, sintiendo de nuevo dolor en el cuello, y cerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad.

Una redoma fría se apoyó contra sus labios. Hermione abrió la boca inmediatamente, aceptando la poción reabastecedora de sangre. Podía oír su corazón en los oídos, latiendo muy fuerte. Una lengua húmeda y caliente recorrió su cuello, justo en la zona en que le dolía, y dejó tras de sí una sensación de cosquilleo. Hermione suspiró, escuchando pasos alejándose de la habitación y los gritos de Bellatrix Lestrange de fondo.

Abrió los ojos, escuchando el ruido de cristales romperse, y se levantó con rapidez, abrochando su túnica y camisa con un movimiento de varita. Estaba mareada y el mundo le daba vueltas. Sujetó la varita a la altura del pecho, enfrentando la puerta cerrada. Sentía un hormigueo en las puntas de los dedos. La voz de Harry resonó por la casa, por encima de los ruidos que producía el duelo que se estaba llevando a cabo en el piso de abajo. Hermione sonrió: al menos habían llegado los refuerzos.

Consiguió levantarse después de mucho esfuerzo. Caminó hasta la puerta con pasos lentos e inseguros e intentó girar el pomo. No se podía. Puso un poco más de fuerza en su mano, sin creérselo, y luego utilizó la varita. Hermione boqueó un par de veces, antes de ir a sentarse de nuevo a la cama, algo indispuesta. Severus la había dejado encerrada en su propia habitación, en _su_ casa. ¡Qué descaro!

Miró por la ventana de forma discreta, cubierta por un manto de oscuridad. Tenía una vista clara de lo que sucedía en la calle frente a su casa. Harry y Ron peleaban contra un par de gorilas enmascarados – Crabbe y Goyle seguramente – al principio de la calle. Severus estaba delante de la casa, peleando contra Bellatrix. En medio, tirados descuidadamente en la calzada, había varios mortífagos, algunos de ellos con sogas a su alrededor. No podía distinguir si habían matado a alguno.

Snape cortó el aire con su varita y Bellatrix gritó cuando su maldición le alcanzó. La sangre saltó por todos lados mientras la mortífaga demente caía al suelo, derrotada. Hermione sintió una arcada subirle desde el estómago al ver toda la sangre que había en la calzada, refulgiendo a la luz de las farolas. La señora Lestrange estaba definitivamente muerta, creía Hermione, nadie podía sobrevivir con semejante pérdida de sangre.

Se escucharon unas detonaciones al final de la calle y Hermione reconoció la distintiva cabellera de Ginny correr hacia ellos. Sirius y Lupin corrían detrás de ella, seguidos por un renqueante Alastor Moody. Sin embargo, el combate ya había acabado. Crabbe y Goyle se rindieron, viendo que estaban en minoría, y Hermione dejó de mirar, sentándose de nuevo en el borde de la cama.

No había pensado en Harry, Ron, Ginny y el resto de la Orden cuando había trazado su plan, y en esos momentos, podían llegar a ser un problema. Si no querían revelar el secreto de Snape, aquella no era una buena situación. Hermione miró alrededor, tratando de encontrar alguna mancha de sangre, pero todo estaba impecable. Eso estaba bien, pensó. Ahora solo tenía que saber qué decir cuando abrieran la puerta y la encontraran sentada en la cama con la cara tan pálida.

Se escucharon pasos por la casa y las escaleras crujieron cuando alguien subió. Los pasos pararon frente a su puerta y la puerta crujió, escuchándose un 'clac' al ser desbloqueada con magia. Hermione se puso de pie mientras la puerta se abría. Podía escuchar las voces de Harry, Ginny y Ron detrás de la madera, antes de que entraran. Tenían las caras blancas con semblantes preocupados. Ella les abrazó.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Hermione? —le preguntaron. Hermione los achuchó para que bajaran abajo. En el camino, ella empezó a contar:

—Nos atacaron los mortífagos hace dos noches. —Hermione miró el salón. Una de las ventanas estaba rota y un hechizo había destrozado su sofá por la mitad. Sirius y Lupin la saludaron con la mano, empezando a arreglar el desaguisado. —Hemos estado huyendo desde entonces.

—¿Os atacaron? —preguntó Ron, como si sospechara. —A Snape y a ti. A la vez. —Hermione se deslizó hasta la cocina. Snape estaba allí, rebuscando por sus armarios.

—¿Qué buscas? —le preguntó Hermione, ignorando momentáneamente al pelirrojo. Si no hacía eso, se pondría a gritarle. ¿No les había dicho ya que estaba trabajando por las noches con Snape?

—Una sartén. Voy a hacer tortilla. —Severus no se volvió, mirando en los armarios encima de los fuegos.

—Está en los de abajo. Podrías hacer para mí también. —le pidió Hermione. Snape gruñó mientras Hermione se sentaba en una silla. Había dos huevos en la encimera, esperando a ser cocinados. —Ron, ya os lo dije. Trabajo con Severus por las noches.

—¿Severus? —preguntó Harry. Ginny y Ron también la miraban con sorpresa. Hermione gruñó, ¿por qué tenían que cuestionar todo lo que hacía?

—Llevo un mes trabajando con él en un ambiente de respeto y tolerancia. —explicó. No sabía por qué lo hacía, por qué después de estar dos días huyendo, todavía les daba explicaciones a ellos. No estaba enfadada, pero sí molesta y algo irritable. Su sofá estaba desgarrado y la ventana, rota. No estaba de humor para aguantar tantas preguntas.

—Trabajas para mí. —puntualizó Snape, dejando una tortilla humeante bajo sus fosas nasales. —Y tampoco te he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre. —Severus parecía más divertido que molesto. Se sentó delante de ella en la mesa, con su propia tortilla humeante.

—Gracias por la tortilla. Lo primero es un matiz y sobre lo segundo no pienso comentar. —respondió Hermione. Miró a Harry, Ron y Ginny, que seguían de pie. —Podéis sentaros, chicos.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se sentaron, algo dubitativos. Miraban a Snape con dudas y sospechas, pero él les ignoraba. Hermione también les ignoraba, pensando en otras cosas. Como su sofá roto, o el hecho de que Sirius y Lupin se estaban encargando de repararlo. Aquello le daba mala espina, pero la daba también algo de pena pedirles que no intentaran ayudarla. Al final, tratando de romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado en la cocina, Hermione preguntó:

—¿Qué ha pasado? Con la pelea de afuera. —matizó rápidamente.

—Ganamos. —murmuró Snape. Hermione bufó.

—Hemos capturado a bastantes mortífagos y carroñeros esta noche. —comentó Harry, contento. —Supongo que os seguían a vosotros, porque empezaron a aparecer al descubierto en lugares muggles y no hicieron un auténtico estropicio.

—Nos siguieron unos cuantos. No todos los fugitivos. Vi a unos cuantos más cuando nos atacaron en casa de Severus.

—Quedan de capturar cinco o seis peligrosos, más todos los carroñeros que siguen ahí fuera. —hizo conteo Ron.

—Eso es bueno. —fue todo lo que dijo Hermione.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Se escuchó una detonación fuera de la casa. Hermione no le dio mayor importancia, pues los aurores estarían organizando a los mortífagos capturados. Albus Dumbledore entró por la puerta de la cocina después de intercambiar unas palabras con Sirius y Lupin. Miró a los cinco sentados en la mesa. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, súbitamente incómoda. ¿Qué hacía Dumbledore allí?

—Buenas noches. —empezó. —Me alegra ver que –

—Váyase de mi casa. —le cortó Hermione sin levantarse. Si Harry, Ron y Ginny le habían puesto de mal humor, la presencia del director hacía que sus ojos chispearan y la bilis subiera por su esófago.

—Por favor, señorita Granger, tranquilícese, no soy un enemigo. —Hermione se levantó, dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa. Estaba al borde de su paciencia.

—Váyase. No lo repetiré otra vez. —Hermione se tambaleó, un poco mareada. Dumbledore no hizo amago de irse. Harry, Ron y Ginny se veían incómodos viendo a su amiga discutir con el director.

—No se hace ningún favor a sí misma enfadándose de esa forma tan infantil.

—Largo. De. Aquí. —pronunció Severus exageradamente bajo. La punta de su varita se clavaba en el pecho de Dumbledore. Hermione sintió una punzada de satisfacción al ver la cara ultrajada del director.

—Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no hace falta que tratéis así al profesor Dumbledore. —saltó Harry, enfadado. Snape empujó a Dumbledore a un lado para tenerlos a todos de frente.

—Váyase usted también, Potter. De hecho, —añadió con rapidez, —váyanse todos. Me da jaqueca de solo ver sus caras.

—¡No tiene derecho a – ! —empezó Ron. Hermione le cortó:

—Iros, Ron.

Ron la miró, enfadado, y se marchó con pasos furiosos. Ginny y Harry se quedaron un momento quietos, pero la mirada malhumorada de Hermione les hizo desistir, y también se alejaron, murmurando en voz baja. Dumbledore necesitó algo más de tiempo, pues el anciano parecía dispuesto a quedarse allí hasta que le invitaran a un té, pero Severus se lo llevó fuera a punta de varita. Hermione suspiró, escuchando a Sirius y Lupin quejarse, y finalmente la puerta se cerró.

—Deberías descansar. —le dijo Snape desde el dintel de la puerta.

Hermione se levantó, asintiendo, y Severus dejó los platos en el fregadero mientras tanto. Ella se sentía temblorosa, como si todos sus huesos fueran pura gelatina. La mano de Snape se cerró sobre su brazo – como ya era habitual, apostilló Hermione en su cabeza – ayudándole a caminar. Y entonces, surgido el deseo de la nada, Hermione le cogió de la túnica y pegó sus labios carnosos y rosados con los suyos. Cerró los ojos, abriendo un poco más la boca.


	10. El día de después

_**Romper las cadenas**_

 **Capítulo 10**

Al día siguiente, Hermione sintió que todo había sido un sueño. Estaba tumbada en su cama, en su casa. Se movió un poco, sintiendo su piel rozar contra las sábanas. Tan solo llevaba puestas sus bragas y la camisa del día anterior. Miró a su alrededor con la cabeza embotada, descubriendo su ropa hecha un lío en la mesa, junto a varios rollos de pergamino, bolígrafos y plumas. Entonces, parpadeando, supo que había sido real.

Le había besado. Sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían de la vergüenza. Recordaba haberle besado, aunque él no había correspondido. Luego, había apoyado su frente contra el cuello de Severus y había dejado que él la subiera a su cuarto, exhausta. Había sido él el que la había tumbado en su cama preparada para dormir, el que le había quitado la ropa – incluso el sujetador – y la había tapado mientras ella se dejaba llevar por el cansancio.

Se incorporó después de un momento. Tenía que ser una mujer adulta en esos momentos, no esconderse tras las sábanas como una niña asustada, aunque realmente lo último que quería era salir de su suave escondrijo. Aún así, suspiró y se levantó. La puerta estaba cerrada y las cortinas corridas, dejando entrar un poco de sol. Con movimientos vagos, abrió el armario y sacó ropa limpia.

¿Seguiría Severus en su casa? Su mente vagaba por mil y una preguntas, todas relacionadas con ese hombre. El día anterior le había besado, y no paraba de recordarlo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ella estaba agradecida, agotada y un poco caliente en ese entonces. Los colmillos de Severus la habían encandilado y la forma en que le había protegido, echando a la Orden de su casa e incluso bloqueando la puerta de su dormitorio para protegerla de los mortífagos, le hacía sentirse agradecida. Pero aquello no era amor, ¿verdad?

Confusa, Hermione salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras en silencio. No se había puesto zapatillas, pues se había acostumbrado a ir en calcetines por casa. Miró el salón en silencio. Una cortina se había descolgado, dejando pasar unos rayos de sol. Los cristales estaban impolutos y no se notaba que se habían roto el día anterior, pero el sofá se veía a punto de rajarse por la mitad. En el sillón descansaba Severus con la cabeza baja. Dormía, concluyó Hermione sin moverse de su sitio. Llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, y ni siquiera se había quitado la capa.

Atravesó el salón con cuidado de no despertarle, maldiciéndole y agradeciéndole a la vez. Tenía que poner su cabeza en orden antes de que él despertara, porque Hermione estaba segura de que Severus querría hablar del beso del día anterior, y ella no sabía qué iba a decirle. Era algo vergonzoso, pero se había sentido bien. ¿Le habría gustado a él? Se preguntó de repente, preparando la cafetera.

—Buenos días. —murmuró Severus detrás de ella justo en ese instante. Hermione saltó y la cafetera tembló en su mano.

—No te había oído. —se excusó Hermione. Le miró un momento, pero apartó la mirada en seguida. —¿Quieres café?

—No hace falta, me voy ya. —Snape hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la cocina. La mano de Hermione tembló, indecisa, y luego dejó la cafetera a un lado, saliendo detrás de él.

—¡Un momento! —Snape paró en medio del salón. La miró y ella se sonrojó. —Sobre lo de ayer…

—Quería agradecerte. —le interrumpió Snape. Hermione parpadeó, confusa. ¿Quería agradecerle que le hubiera besado? Él pareció ver su confusión. —Por confiar en mí. —Hermione se quedó callada, inmóvil, durante un segundo. No había dicho nada del beso. Snape la miró y se giró, sin decir nada más ni esperar a que Hermione dijera algo. Ella reaccionó:

—Sobre lo de ayer… —continuó ella. Snape se giró de nuevo. Se sentía nerviosa y sonrojada. Deseó que no se hubiera dado la vuelta, parecía mucho más sencillo hablar con él cuando no la miraba. —Lo siento por haberte besado.

—No me aproveché de ti, si es eso lo que te preocupa. —Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Eso pensaba Severus de ella?

—No – no me preocupa eso, sé que no harías nada de _eso_. —le rebatió de forma incómoda. —Sólo quería decir que – que besarte estuvo fuera de lugar y que espero que eso no afecte a nuestra relación. —terminó de decirlo rápido, de carrerilla.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Esta vez, Severus no hizo amago de irse, ni siquiera se movió. Se miraban cara a cara. Hermione no sabía qué pasaba por su mente, pues él ponía su usual cara de póquer. Ella estaba fuertemente sonrojada y se sentía a punto de estallar en llamas. ¿No iba a decir nada? Hermione esperaba algo, una reacción, pero Snape se había quedado helado, como si no supiera qué decir o no quisiera decirlo.

¿Sería eso amor? Pensó de nuevo, sintiendo que su cabeza iba a mil por hora. Cuando se había enamorado de Ron, el sentimiento había sido diferente. Pero Ron en sí mismo también era diferente. Había empezado a salir con Lavender Brown, y Hermione se había vengado yendo a la fiesta de Slughorn con Cormac McLaggen, aunque luego se había arrepentido profundamente de eso. Ella moría de celos cada vez que Ron y Lavender se hacían estúpidas carantoñas.

Pero con Severus jamás había sido así. A él nunca lo había visto con una mujer. Jamás se había sentido celosa de que otra lo mirara con ojos enamorados. Aún así, ella sentía que el estómago se le contraía en esos momentos. Hasta entonces, había habido cierta camaradería, rota por esos momentos de tensión donde se gritaban. Él la había salvado dos veces, la primera de Malfoy y la segunda de Bellatrix. Quizás sólo era agradecimiento.

Pero Hermione no se tragaba esa bola. Sus ojos perforaban a Severus con intensidad, aunque ella no se había dado cuenta de eso. Admitió que el momento en que le había mordido había resultado bastante sexy, a pesar de lo apresurado y tenso que era, y también consideraba que había algo seductor en él cuando habían discutido con Dumbledore, en Grimmauld Place.

Severus la había tratado bien, no solo ese último mes mientras trabajaban en pociones, sino desde que sus únicos encuentros fueran lejos de Hogwarts y ellos dos hicieran equipo para reponer las despensas de la Orden. Había sido algo brusco al principio, y la misma Hermione se había mostrado áspera, pero luego se habían tratado cordialmente.

—De acuerdo. —cortó Severus sus pensamientos. Hermione volvió a la realidad. No se movieron. ¿Por qué se sentía decepcionada por esa respuesta? Él debía notar su incomodidad. Agregó —Si se siente incómoda, señorita Granger, podemos anular el contrato.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Señorita Granger? Severus parecía querer volver atrás. O quizás sus palabras le habían hecho retraerse de nuevo, pensar que no era buena idea el tuteo. Hermione pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. No quería que todo quedara en eso, pensó. No quería volver a ser la señorita Granger para Severus. Hermione avanzó con paso decidido, mirándole a los ojos, retándole con la mirada, le agarró de la pechera y volvió a besarle, inclinándole un poco para llegar.

—Señorita Granger… —empezó Severus cuando se separaron. Sus caras estaban muy cerca y sus alientos golpeaban en la piel del otro.

—Lo siento. —murmuró Hermione. Sus mejillas ardían, pero no sentía ningún remordimiento. Tenía ganas de besar a Severus de nuevo, pero se reprimió. —Pero esto es lo que quiero. ¿Tú quieres?

—Sí. —susurró él. Hermione sonrió, satisfecha con la respuesta corta y concisa. Le había dejado sin palabras. Los ojos de Severus, fijos en los suyos, parecían perforar y horadar su alma. —¿Tomamos ese café?

Hermione acercó sus labios de nuevo a los de Severus. Se sentía frío y caliente a la vez. Él sonrió dentro del beso, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Hermione. _Podría acostumbrarme a esto_ , pensó Hermione.

* * *

 **Nota: Y hasta aquí llegamos. Este fue, sin lugar a dudas, el capítulo que más me costó escribir. No me terminaba de agradar la conversación entre Hermione y Severus porque no quedaba lo suficientemente incómoda XD  
**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la historia - junto con la precuela - y bueno, son libres de dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos,**

 _Paladium_


End file.
